What Eyes Can't See
by BurnoutRush
Summary: Terra lived her whole life inside the School. Iggy's trying hard to get away from the School. But when one day Terra just happens to crash into Iggy,can there really be love at first sight for someone who can't even see?
1. Chapter 1

**Let the games begin.**

**This is my first story and it's Maximum Ride fan fiction.**

**Note: I own nothing. All right's go to James Patterson, editors, and publishers**

**Sorry for bad spelling.  
**

* * *

Maximum Ride Fanfic:

What Eyes Can't See

Prolog:

_Terra's (p.o.v):_

My wings. They look black but they're not. In the sunlight they're a sapphire color speckled with white until the blue evaporated into pure white at the tips. It was a very pretty color blend in my opinion. Now if only I wasn't stuck in a cage.

There was a high window with iron bars crossing it. Bearly enough to get my head through. No escape there. All well. I guess I was lucky. I wasn't contestly being tested on and my cage was bigger then normal ones, plus I had a cage in a room no one else was in. To bad these little luxerioses come with a price. I had never been outside the walls of the School. I had never seen a real sunrise or sunset. Never seen giant forests. Never seen anyone like me. I was all alone.

Looking out the window, I see it's nighttime and I can bearly make out the moon brightening the sky with a white glow. As I stare a whitecoat comes in. I pay him no mind.

"Time to go Terra." He said.

"I don't want to." I say plainly not even looking at him.

"It's flying practice." He said.

"I told you I don't want too Jeb." I say still not looking at him.

"This time is different." Jeb said calmly. Though I hated every whitecoat here, I like the way Jeb was. He was calm and let me take my time, unlike other scientist who only push me around and yell at me.

"This time you get to go outside." My ears precked up. Had I heard him correctly? Was I going outside?

I looked at him. Sereoiseness on my face.

"Are you playing Jeb?" I wasn't sure wether I believed him or not. Jeb only shuck his head no.

I didn't want to get up but something moved me closer to Jeb. He open the cage and, though every part of my body seemed to want me to back away in the cage, I walked through it. Something was strange from that point though. Like something washed over me. Like….relief.

Jeb and I walked side by side through the halls. I saw no one around. No one! It was like the building was completely empty.

Jeb stopped at a bathroom and handed me something. A bundle of clothes! I look at Jeb like he's crazy. He only nods to the bathroom. I go in slowly and lock the door though I know Jeb's right out there waiting.

I look at the clothes. Black tee-shrit, baggy shorts, an extra-large sweatshirt, and thick boots. I don't know how I'm suppose to act. Was Jeb playing a trick on me? I felt so confussed.

But away from my confussen, I put the clothes on. After which it felt _so_ good to be out of that dress. I unlock the door and walk out. Jeb looks at me then turns around and starts walking. I hesitate at first but caught up with him. We reach a door and he swings it open. A burst of cold air hit me and I shivered. Jeb walks out and I fellow. We were in the yard, I guess. I look around in fasantion. The sky was full of bright stars that all winked at me and a full moon that lit everything up.

But Jeb took me out of my fantasies when he pushed a backpack into my arms. I stare at him and he looks at me.

"Go." He says. I'm not sure what he means by this.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You're free." He says in a calm voice. I was gap mouthed.

"What do you mean?" I ask again in a quiet voice. "Where do I go?" I feel water in my eyes though I'm not sure why.

"As far away from here as possible." He says to me. I look at him then at the sky. When it felt like it's been forever I tied my sweatshirt around my waist and the bag over my shoulders.

I had a running start and leaped off the ground. It felt so good to have real air brush my face and wind blow past my wings. I looked back at Jeb who was just waving good-bye to me until I could no longer see him. I wipe away the water in my eyes and start flying higher until the first mourning light hit me.

* * *

**Well how was it? Don't worry! The Flock will come soon! = )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! Been a while since I worked on this. Sorry for the wait.**

**Okay, to clear things up, I have no idea when this takes place. Theres dogs that you strange never hear about again, and no Ari so make something up.**

**Like always, I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**Enjoy =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

I was already on the edgy side. Kids yelling, dogs barking. Every noise seemed to run deeply into me and I thought I was going to go crazy. The suckish part was that I wasn't usually moody. This is one of those times I'm happy I'm blind.

I rub my temples to try and ease the pain but there was this anxiety in me that won't go away.

"What's wrong Iggy?" Gazzy asks me.

"Nothing. Just lots of noise." I reply.

"Oh." He says clearly not knowing how to respond. I couldn't see but I felt all their eyes on me.

"I'm fine." I tell them. "Just fine." I lied. I wasn't fine. Why was I feeling moody today?

"Are you sure Iggy?" I hear Max ask. Okay, that one ticked me off. I stood up.

"I'm fine! Just fine!" I start walking away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Max asks.

"For a walk." I say plainly. I could tell Max wanted to argue but I had gone to far to hear what she had to say. Then I realize something. Angel was proablely and may still be reading my mind.

_Angel, tell everyone I'll be back. _

_ Everyone is worried about you. _Angel replies.

_ Guess that's two for two. I just need sometime for myself. _I say.

_ I understand. _

_ Thanks Angel. _And with that Angel had left my head.

I put my hands in my pockets and start walking more slowly, douging every tree that seemed to be in the way. Guess it was a good thing this forest was mostly flat.

After what it seems like a long times pasted, I stopped. I looked up at the cloudy sky that covered every inch of my sight. What was I doing? Why was I waiting? And how come my anxiety seems to have gotten worse?

I pick up a rock and throw it into the sky only to have it disappear. That's when something remarkable happened.

At first I thought I had hit a bird and it had come crashing down. That's until it got bigger and bigger and I realized that it was a person falling from the sky!

_Terra's (p.o.v): _

I flew slower, taking in all my surroundings. It was beautiful. All of it! I couldn't believe how much I never saw! I mean, I've read books about the outside, (it was one of the things the School let me do), but to see it for real! I was amazed!

Then pain kicked in. My sides hurt really badly and my wings were sore. Wait, was that a flying rock? I look down. I think I see a person. I think. But suddenly it's like my wings had evaporated and I started falling. And then I saw it. It was a person! And I was about to hit him!

I start screaming my lungs out.

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

Okay, now it seems my day has just gotten worse.

The person falling starts screaming and all I seem capable of is staring. Suddenly the person crashed down aright into me knocking me back until my head hit a tree. I open my eyes to see some girl. She opened her eyes and right away stood up and freaked out.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean it! I just…I was…" She seemed to ramble on but the only thing I could see was the pair of black-blue wings on her back.

I stood up and quickly my sight of the girl disappeared.

"You…you have wings?" I asked. I couldn't see anything but some how knew she was embarrassed.

"I….I….born…lab…I...." She stuttered. She didn't seem capable of saying things straight but I think I got her idea.

"You escaped from the School?" I ask though I had a feeling I was right.

"Ah, yeah. But how did you- I took off my jacket and unveiled my wings. I didn't need to see to know her eyes were wide.

* * *

**Sorry for spelling. Anyway, the other chapters will come soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter!**

**Remember: I own nothing**

**Enjoy! =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Terra's (p.o.v):_

My eyes widened when I saw the boy's wings.

"Your…from the School?" I asked.

"Not originally." The boy said. He looked at me with his blue eyes. His hair strawberry blond. But he seemed…spacey.

He looked at me and my heart beat was speeding up.

"I was kidnapped." He said. My heart filled with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry." I said. To think, I was thinking my life was bad.

"Ah, no prob. My parents weren't the best." He said putting his jacket on. For a moment I didn't want him too. I felt like the wings would disappear forever if he hide them

"I can't believe it." I whispered. But the boy seemed to have really good hearing cause he said:

"Believe what?" My face turned red as I tried to come up with someway to answer.

"I just can't believe that there are more people like…like me." I say.

"Really? You've never seen anyone like you before?" He asked looking confessed. I shuck my head no but when he didn't respond I quickly said no.

The boy thought for a second then-

"There are more of us. Would you like to meet them?" The boy asked cheerfully.

I was shocked. There were more? And he wanted me to meet them! This didn't seem at all possible.

"Well?" He asks. I look at him. He smiled warmly at me. I couldn't help but like his smile.

"Very much." I say. We start walking when the boy stops.

"Can you guide me away from trees? I'm blind." He says.

You're blind?!?!

* * *

**Yeah, it's really short. But the third chapter is on it's way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is really short, but I thought Fang should have word in this, though he was no help to begin with.**

**Fang: Hey! **

**Me: Well you weren't. Anyway, remember: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy! =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 4:

_Fang's (p.o.v):_

I watched as Iggy went around explaining things to Terra. He lend her around like she was the blind one. The little ones all swarmed around them, explaining even more and more about things. And actually, as they kept talking to her, she lighten up, little by little. She started smiling and laughing and joking a little.

"What do you think?" Max stood beside me, watching Terra. I shrugged. "You know you could have said something. Anything, if you didn't want her here." Max says.

"You mean because you don't want her here." I say. It was the truth. I could tell Max didn't want Terra here. I'm still thinking about the 'why' part. "Max, not everyone who comes our way is bad. Just look at your mom or Ella."

"I know, I know. It's just, it hard to believe she's from the School. That she's like us." Max says.

"She not like us. She completely different except that she's from the School and also has wings." Max didn't say anything. I stood up straight and Max looks at me. "Might as well get to know her." I walk away.

* * *

**Like I said, really short. But I'll upload chapter 5 today. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah! Chapter five! **

**Fang: Stop sounding all hyper.**

**Me: Your just upset cause there's no you and Max moments. **

**Fang: *shrugs and looks away***

**Me: Well, here you go. Remember: I own nothing**

**Enjoy! =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 5:

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

It was really cool to have Terra around. Actually she knew a lot of things and was always willing to try new things. She knew things we didn't, and we knew things she didn't. She showed us about a thousand ways to attack an enemy and knocking them out in two seconds flat. Gazzy and I showed her how to make bombs and she was excutly really good for starters. She showed us ways to find the most perfect firewood, and Nudge and Angel were able to show her how to make herself girly looking without makeup. She did a better job on the bomb.

And to think this was only the first day. Just think of the rest of my life!

By the end of the day, we were all pretty tired. After a nutrition meal of granola bars and water, I found myself noticing Terra wasn't around. She sat on a nearby cliff and I sat with her.

"What do you see?" I ask her.

"The most beautiful thing in the world." Terra says. I couldn't help but think she's talking about me and my heart began to start racing. "How could I have missed such a sight?" She asks. I stare in her direction.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I heard her shift around like she began holding her knees.

"It was only hours ago that I had been outside for the first time in my life. Everything is so new to me. I wonder if this is how babies feel when they first see the world." She says. Oh. She was talking about the world. I looked down, metaphorically.

"I wouldn't know." I say quietly. Right away she looks at me with what feels like guilty eyes.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't- I suddenly realized how guilty I just made Terra and looked at her.

"No. Sorry, I didn't mean to say that." I quickly say. Terra doesn't say anything. "Besides, we're kind of in the same boat, your just seeing the world before me." I smiled as brightly as I could. I didn't need sight to know she was smiling back. All I wanted now was to keep that smile on her forever.

* * *

**Fang: What's with all the short chapters?!**

**Me: Hey, I don't tell you how to fly do I? Anyway, ahhhhh, poor Iggy, him being blind is keeping him from seeing Terra. What will happen next?**

**Fang: You should know, your the writer. **

**Me: *growls* Anyway....**

**Fang and me: Chapter six, on it's way!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here! Yeah it's short so next time I'll try to make it a little longer. I also realized something,**

**Fang: What? **

**Me: That the world will end if you went blond. **

**Fang: *raises eyebrow***

**Me: What? It's true. Remember: I own nothing. **

**Fang and Me: Enjoy! =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 6:

_Iggy's (p.o.v): _

The next mourning felt very different. My first thought was that Terra was now part of the Flock. I couldn't help but smile.

Now was most of those times when I wish I could see. I bet Terra wraps her wings around herself like she was in an eggshell.

"Come on everyone!" I hear Max say. I stand up. The day starts.

After breakfast we rolled up our blactets and start setting off. Could feel Terra fly next to me.

"You going to be okay? We're going to be flying for about four hours straight." I add. I thought about how she just fell from the sky. I was really hoping that wasn't going to happen again.

"Yeah, I think I'll be ok." She says. That didn't sound convicing.

_Terra's (p.o.v): _

I didn't want to say anything, but I felt really sick taking off, not to metion the fact my wings were still sore. I had never been so highly elevated before. But I didn't say anything. I wanted to show everyone I wasn't dead weight. And everything was fine the first two hours into it. Gazzy told all about different bombs and Nudge wouldn't stop talking about their adventures in New York. Fang and Max hadn't said a word to me all mourning.

About two hours after we started flying, without realizing it, I moaned just slightly.

"You okay?" Iggy asked me suddenly. He stared right at me.

"I'm fine." I say. "My stomache just hurts a little." I tell him. He kepted staring at me like he was unconvinced. To bad he was right. With every flap of my wings, the pain increased.

I heard Gazzy voice through the rush of the wind but couldn't make out anything he was saying.

Suddenly, my wings stopped moving and everything went black.

* * *

**Woah! What just happened?! Will Terra be alright?**

**Fang: She's falling from like 100 stories up, do you think she's alright?**

**Me: *hits him on the head* Shut up.**

**Chapter 7 on it's way!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nudge: Hello world! I'm filling in for Fang,**

**Me: because he's sulking. **

**Fang: Am not!**

**Me: yeah, right. **

**Nudge: So I'm here. Anyway, I've been reading the story and I love it! I just wish there was more of me in it. **

**Me: Well this is a love story about Iggy. *turns to reader* Remember: I own nothing**

**Me and Nudge: Enjoy! =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 7:

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

Wind drowned my ears as I pretended to listen to Gazzy but the truth is that I was trying to listen to Terra's wing movements. It didn't sound pretty. They were very weak moving. Damn, if only I could see!

"So you know how you hot wire a car and how you make a bomb….Terra, are you okay? You don't look so good- TERRA!" Gasman yelled.

"What is it?" I ask though I knew before he answered. I could no longer hear Terra's wings flap.

I started plummeting right to ground and looked up in mid-air. I was thankful the sky was completely covered in clouds. I saw Terra's falling body coming closer and closer until, unfortunately, she's crashes right into me. I held Terra by the waist until the hard ground hit me. Hard.

I opened my eyes to see that I was right under Terra, who seemed to be unconscious. I moved ever so slightly and gently lead Terra on the ground. I only I could see dammit.

Suddenly the rest of the Flock joined us on the ground.

_Max's (p.o.v):_

When I heard Gazzy yell, I insently swing around and looked at him. But as I turned I saw what he was screaming about. Terra was falling right out of the sky to the earth below.

Before I could say anything, Iggy dive-bombed to the ground, disappearing into the woods. We all followed and saw how Terra's falling body had crashed right into Iggy, who seemed to break her fall. We all landed on the ground where Iggy kneeled next to Terra. I looked at her and pain shook my body. Her wings laid flat and outstretched on both sides of her body. It looked painful. I quickly took off my jacket and handed it to Nudge. I kneeled on the other side of Terra and very carefully lifted her up and turned her to her side so both wings were on one side. I held out my hand and Nudge handed me my jacket. I tried hard to fold it neatly with one hand and placed it under her head. I put her head on the jacket and looked at her.

"What happened?" I ask. No one seemed to know.

"She got sick." We all looked at Angel except Iggy, and of course Terra. "Terra had been inside her whole life. She wasn't use to flying so high and for so long." Angel explained.

"Well did she know about it? Did she tell anyone?" I ask.

"She knew she wasn't use to the height, but she didn't tell anyone." Angel says to me. Great, just great. The least Terra could do was say _something_! She didn't have to hind it.

"She thought you would think of her as dead weight if she did." Angel said, of course reading my mind. This time Iggy's eye filled with surprise as he looked at Angel, as though wanting to hear more. "She needs help." Angel says. "She knock out really good and though she unconscious, she's in a lot of pain." Angel says to us.

"So what do we do?" Nudge asks.

"There's a small town just a few miles south." Angel says.

"But can't just leave her here!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Your right. Someone should stay behind while we get supplies." I agree. I looked at Terra. Suddenly I feel sorry for her. She had never stepped foot outside the walls of the School. She had never felt what flying through the real air feels like until just a few days ago. Then there's Jeb. She probable trusted him. Thought he was nice. But then, why did he just let her go?

All the little ones volunteered to stay but I was afraid for any of them to stay.

"I'll stay." Iggy's voice surprised me. He didn't sound at all like himself. He was all worried sounding. That's when I noticed Iggy gripping her hand.

"Fine." I say. "Everyone else, come on." I say flying into the air. They all followed until I look back to see Angel still on the ground. I think she was saying something to Iggy because he looked at her in surprise, then turned away.

* * *

**Nudge: What happens next? I got to know what Angel said! **

**Angel: I said that Terra- *I suddenly cover her mouth***

**Me: You'll have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Nudge, Angel, and me: See you next time!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Nudge: We're back!**

**Angel: And you final get to see what I said!**

**Nudge: Just remember:**

**Me: I own nothing!**

**Nudge, Angel, and Me: Enjoy! =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 8:

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

Now I know I hadn't heard Angel correctly.

_She likes you too. _I replied those words in my head over and over again. Terra likes me? Really? But maybe the question was really, did I like her? I mean, she was awesome to hang around, and we have a lot in common, but, did I really fall for a girl who I only met two days ago?

Suddenly Terra squeezed my hand. She started moaning out of pain.

"Terra? It's okay, your okay." I tell her.

"Iggy?" She asks, her voice sounds creaked and like she's about to cry. "It hurts! It really hurts!" She squeezes my hand harder.

"Yeah, Max and the others are going for medicine." I try to reassure her but it wasn't was working.

"I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry." She says to me. Okay, now I know she's crying. "Please…..please don't hurt me." I was surprised to hear this.

"No one's going to hurt you Terra." I say. Now it was like some dream or something because I could clearly see a scene, but it wasn't like the forest scene. It was blurry and white to the edges of the seen. I could clearly recognize the School. It was one of the many testing rooms. A little girl on her knees, crying in front of a whitecoat. She looked no older then Gazzy.

"I didn't mean it!" The girl said. "I'm sorry! So very sorry!"

"Shut up!" A Eraser in the room said, kicking the little girl to her side. Suddenly I knew the little girl was Terra. Tears streamed down her face. She cried harder as the Eraser had kicked her.

"Be quiet Terra. Now just try it one more time and this time, don't mess up." The whitecoat said. Terra didn't want to agree but got to her feet. She closed her eyes and stuck her hand out. Suddenly, a glowing light came from her hand, but nothing else happened.

The door opened and a whitecoat came in with a kid I knew had to be me. They placed me in front of her with my blindfold on.

"Do it Terra." The whitecoat demanded. She looked at him then me. They took my blindfold off and she placed three delinquent fingers on my forehead. The glowing increased until it burned out and she let go and stepped back. I stared from whitecoat to whitecoat.

"Well?" The whitecoat asked me. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. Why?" They looked at each other then wrote something down. I stared at Terra who was tearing up more but I looked at her in confused.

"I'm sorry." She said in a whisper barely enough to hear. I was about to ask questions when the whitecoat put the blindfold back around my eyes and made me leave.

The whitecoat still there keeled down next to Terra.

"Now that wasn't to bad was it?" Jeb asked Terra. Suddenly everything became pure white and the scene disappeared.

I looked to see the sky above me and realized I must be backing the forest.

I no longer felt Terra squeezing my hand and looked her way.

Her breathing shallow but still going and she looked fast asleep-

Wait! I can see her? I could see Terra? But how? I quickly look around to see that I can see every tree, rock, stick, stone, and more. I wasn't blind.

* * *

**Nudge: Omg, no way! Iggy can see?!**

**Iggy: I can see?**

**Angel: He can see!**

**Iggy/Nudge/Angel/Me: Yeah! *partying* **

**Fang: *rises eyebrow***

**Me: What?**

**Nudge, Angel, Iggy, Me, and *cough* Fang: See you next time!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nudge: Here's the not every long awaited chapter 9!**

**Angel: And remember:**

**Me: I own nothing.**

**Nudge/Angel/Me/Iggy: Enjoy! =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 9:

_Max's (p.o.v):_

We flew every quickly back with supplies. We didn't know what we needed so we took a little of everything. As we fly back as fast as we can I can't help but get even more worried about Terra.

_You're caring about her. _Oh great, my Voice.

_ Look, you're not helping here. _I tell the Voice.

_Don't be afraid of change Max. Sometimes they're a good thing. _I'm no sure what my Voice meant by that but right now I can see where Iggy and Terra were.

We all landed but Iggy was standing up. His eyes right on us.

"What's wrong Iggy?" I ask. But he just shacks his head slowly.

"Max…..I see you." We didn't need to think about it to know what he was talking about.

_Fang's (p.o.v):_

We all looked shocked as Iggy told us he could see. He could see very clearly and even better then most of us. We all stared at him. He stared at us, and this time he really stared at us.

Suddenly Terra started moaning and we all turned to her. She looked like she was having a nightmare. Max quickly went to her side. She opened some painkillers and lifting Terra's head she forced Terra to sallow then drink some water. Terra hadn't woken up when Max laid her head down again. She looked at Iggy. I guess she really didn't know how to handle the sensation.

"Iggy, can you, Nudge and Angel get firewood?" She asks him. Iggy looked confused for a second but then nodded and stood up. When they were gone, Max looked at Gazzy and me. "Sorry but we have little food. Your going to have to go back into town for food."

Gazzy groaned and turned away. I stood there a little longer until Max's gaze was upon me.

"He can see." She simplely put. I did nothing but nod in agreement. I'm happy for Iggy, I really am, but it seemed to be to good to be true. And Max was thinking the same thing.

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

I don't get it! I can see now! I'm not blind anymore! So why was Max and everyone acting so cold? They should be cheering and be happy for me!

"We are happy for you." Angel says behind. Great, she read my mind.

"It's just that," Nudge adds. "this is a big change and we all think it happened really fast, like it's to good to be true." Nudge says.

"We are happy, we just wish we could have been there when you got it." Angel says. I'm not sure how to react until Angel said something important. "Well, at least Terra was there." I stopped and stared at Nudge and Angel. How is it that even though I wasn't blind, I seemed to be missing the most important thing?

Both Nudge and Angel nodded as though they knew what I was going to do next. Which they probably did.

I started running back, faster then I ever ran before.

"Max!" I call as I see her. She looks at me with an unsure face. "Max!" I stop in front of her.

"Iggy I'm sorry, I know I should be happy- But I cut her off.

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to tell you something." I say hardly breathing. "Thank you." Now this seemed to surprise Max because her eyebrows jumped. But I didn't care. I gave her a quick hug and kneeled by Terra. I could feel Max's eyes on me but didn't look up. I just kept staring at Terra. I couldn't wait to see her smile.

* * *

**Nudge: Awwww, that's so cute!**

**Fang: Whatever**

**Angel: Fang? Why are you thinking how adorable Terra and Iggy are together? **

**Fang: *blushes in the way only Fang con blush***

**Iggy and I: *smirk* **

**Me: So....Fang, anything you'd like to share?**

**Fang: *really blushes* **

**Max: Why does Fang look all red?**

**Me/Angel/Nudge/Iggy: No reason. *turns to reader* See you next time!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Fang's still red.**

**Nudge: Let's see what he thinks of this chapter.**

**Iggy: But remember:**

**Me: I own nothing.**

**Angel/Iggy/Nudge/Me: Enjoy! =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 10:

_Terra's (p.o.v):_

My eyes flickered though they wanted to be forced shut. I forced them open and saw it was dark outside. Then I realized what had happened that day. The pain, falling, the crash, Iggy catching me, my painful pleads. But there was something else. I thought there was more, but I don't remember.

I look at the fire, not daring to lift my head. Everything felt sore but at least I wasn't in so much pain anymore. I began shifting though and realized there was a blanket on top of me. The sound of my shifted seemed to woke someone up but I didn't realize who was kneeling before me.

"You're awake." I heard Iggy's voice. "I'm so glad."

"I….Iggy." I stumbled. Suddenly, I didn't know how to speak. All words had left me.

"Thank you." He said. "Thank you so much." I could barely make out a smile on his face. I didn't say anything. Everything felt surreal to me.

"Come on," He says. "I want to show you something."

"I can't!" I said quickly, then covered my mouth with my hand. Iggy only smiled.

"Yes you can." He gently pulled off the blanket covering me. I lifted my head to realize there was no pain, not even soreness. I sat up.

"How…." But Iggy had stood up with his arm extended. I took hold of it and rose from the ground. My wings still felt sore.

"Wait, my wings still hurt." I whispered. Iggy said nothing, just turned around and crouched to the ground.

"Get on." He says. I hesitate for a moment but slowly walk over. When Iggy picked me up I felt like I was four and playing piggyback. I was surprise he could lift me so easily. I was even more surprised to see he could easily use his wings with me here.

"Ready?" He asks looking at me. I nodded and said yes at the same time. He looked forward and started running until he took off into the night sky. I was scaried at first but then the night air felt so good. I let go of Iggy's neck and spread by arms out, my wings spread as well.

"I can't believe this!" I say smiling brightly. Iggy's agrees and suddenly did loop de loops that made me hold on again.

"Scared yea?" He asks smirking.

"As if." I say but I'm still holding on strongly.

We do a couple of more performances before Iggy sets me down on a thick tree limb near the top. It overlooked the whole forest. The moon shined brightly on us as Iggy sat next to me. He smiled warmly at me and then I realized something.

_Iggy's (p.o.v): _

I stare at Terra in the glow of the moon.

"Your not blind anymore!" She exclaims looking utterly surprised.

"Well you're a little late for news." I say. But Terra started hugging me which I didn't except.

"Oh, I'm so happy! I'm so happy!" She says not letting go of me. I start hugging back, never wanting to let go. "I can't believe it." She said more quietly.

"Yeah, and I have you to thank." I say. Suddenly she pulls away, her smiling face turned into a mix of shock and confusing.

"Oh no, Iggy, I'm so sorry." She tells me.

"For what?" I ask trying to keep a smiling face. She turns away from me. Her smile, now a frown.

"It a…uh ability of mine. I can make them stronger if they're weak, smarter if they need to be," She looked at me. "or see when blind." I shack my head.

"How is that a bad thing?" I ask. Suddenly I didn't want to know. Terra wiped her eyes and stared at me.

"The effects aren't primate. Every time you fall asleep you lose your sight." Terra explained this to me but the words seemed to just walk around me. I looked sideways.

"Well, can't you just, do that thing you did to make me see?" I ask with a pleading look. Terra looked somber, like she just woke up in one of her nightmares.

"I would love to do that, you know I would, but…." Terra seemed not to want to answer my question. Just waiting felt like dramatic irony, except I don't know whats going on.

"But what?" I ask quietly. Terra didn't answer, she didn't look at me. "But what?!" Okay, it really wasn't the time and place to get mad at Terra, but I couldn't help it. I feel like I'm going to die if I don't know.

Terra stared at me as though she didn't expect me to yell.

"Every time I use that power, I lose some of my own." All of a sudden it's like all the things I was mad about, being mad at Terra, it's like it all washed away as I hear those words. I looked at Terra, but she looked down, holding her arms. Then she said the thing I didn't want to hear the most.

"If I were to use my power everyday, I would become weaker and weaker until….." She seemed to choke at this part, but I got the picture. I wrap my arms around her and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay." I say, trying to comfort her. It wasn't like she was crying or anything, but I knew it was my fault making her upset. Now all I want to do is try to remember her smiling face, but I can't.

* * *

**Nudge: Awwww......**

**Angel: Yeah, I wish I could fall in love.**

**Max/Me: Your to young. **

**Angel: Fang thinks it's cute too.**

**Max/Iggy/Nudge/Me/Angel: *stares at Fang* **

**Fang:What? *trying to shrug it off***

**Me: Well, what the happen next? How will Iggy do when he loses his sight? Find out next time in chapter 11.**

**Nudge/Angel/Max/Iggy/Fang/Me: See you next time!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I just realized something. Where's Gasman?**

**Gazzy: I'm here! I'm here! *carries in bomb***

**Me/Max/Nudge: Don't take that thing here! **

**Gazzy: What? It's completely harmless, well unless dropped.**

**Iggy: Really? Let me see. Opps-**

**Max/Nudge/Me: NO!**

**Gazzy: Got it. **

**Max/Nudge/Me: *wide eye stare***

**Gazzy: Okay, I'll take it somewhere else. *turns to reader* Remember: she owns nothing. Enjoy!=)  
**

* * *

Chapter 11:

_Terra's (p.o.v): _

Iggy didn't say anymore. I wish he'd say something. Tell a joke, make a bomb, do anything that would get this horrible feeling away from me. I feel so bad. How all I want to do is help Iggy and now I probably just ruin whatever dreams he's had about his new sight.

"Iggy," I start quietly. "I'm really sorry- But Iggy cut through.

"No, I shouldn't have even started thinking this is for real. But I don't want you to be sorry. It's not your fault." He says to me. "Besides, I care about you too much to let you hurt yourself." My eyes widened and now I could tell he didn't mean to say that last part because he started figiting.

"I care about you too." I say quietly. Iggy stops his figiting as though he wanted to hear more. But I had no more to say. I pulled away from Iggy who looked surprised at me, but I didn't care. I wrap my arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

_Iggy's (p.o.v): _

I was surprised when Terra pulled away from me, but when she kisses me? But somehow I liked it. I wrap my arms around Terra and start kissing her back. It felt great to kiss her, like a scene in a movie, and no one was around.

When we pull away from each other, I couldn't help but smile, and Terra smiles too. I'll never forget her smile, I promise.

Well, we had to go back to camp, so we did. Luckily no one was awake yet. Since I wasn't tired so I stayed awake, and Terra stayed awake with me.

As the others woke up, I was preparing some scrambled eggs. As I made breakfast, I found it difficult not to watch Terra. She had a small book she was drawing in. It was hard for her to stop looking at me too.

We had both kept quiet about the '_problem_' I was going through and frankly, I don't think either one of us wanted to worry about it. I think we both wanted to be happy, if only for a moment.

After breakfast, I sat next to Terra.

"What were you drawing?" I ask so the topic of the '_problem_' wouldn't come up. Terra smiled.

"Like I'd show _you._" She says laughing.

"Come on." I say, also laughing.

"No. You'd laugh." She tells me. To bad her notebook was sitting on her lap. I make a grab for it but she push's me away, stands up, and holds the book in her hand.

"Come on!" I say laughing.

"No." She says. But Nudge grabs the book from behind and was already looking though it. "Hey!" Terra says but Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy had already gathered around the book, flipping through it pages.

"Wow Terra, you're a really good at drawing." Nudge says still looking at the book.

"Really?" Max asks joining them and looking over the book. "Wow," She looked at Terra. "you didn't say you could draw." By this time Fang had joined them and nodded in agreement. Terra's face was almost the same color as her hair.

"Yeah?" I say going over. I look over everyone's shoulders, looking down, and gasped in amazement. All the pictures were black and white in penical. Most of them were scenes of, what we must of all thought, the School. Some were of a tall window with bars across it. Some were of cages, that made all of our stomachs churn, and others of scenery she saw in books. One of the pictures was of one scientist we knew well as Jeb. Terra actually did a nice job with that one, but we skip over it.

The next few pictures surprised us all. They were of different scenes, depicting all of us doing something different. One of Angel playing with her bear, Gazzy making a bomb, Nudge flying around, Max giving out orders, even Fang leading against a tree, though he looked asleep. I didn't say anything when I saw my picture but it was of me sitting and smiling holding up a peace sign. Didn't I do that yesterday before we left?

But the last picture made us all gasp. It was like we had taken a group photo, though I know we didn't. We were all standing and smiling. Max stood behind Angel with her hand on her shoulder. Gazzy stood in front of a smiling Fang, which we all knew wasn't possible but Terra has actually able to make him look friendly, holding a bomb. Nudge stood winking and holding up a peace sign and I stood behind her smiling. Terra stood beside me smiling shyly. We must of all stared at the picture for what seemed to be a billion years gone in a second.

"It's not finished." We all jumped as we heard Terra's small voice and turned to her. She stood only a few feet away, her face very red. We all stood gaped mouthed at her.

* * *

**Angel: Wow, I wish I could see the picture. **

**Me: Yeah, me too. *turns to reader* Well sorry for this part being slow but hopefully we'll get some action in the next few chapters so until then.....**

**The Whole Flock/Me: See you soon!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Okay, I know I said there would be more action, but this isn't it. Just Max and her thoughts.**

**Iggy: So remember:**

**Me: I own nothing.**

**Flock/Me: Enjoy! =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 12:

_Max's (p.o.v):_

It took me a while but I had managed to get Iggy, Nudge, and Angel to get more wood, and Fang and Gazzy to get more water. I stood there with Terra all alone. I held her book in my hand, staring at the cover.

"Where'd you get it?" I ask. I don't remember the School giving _us_ gifts. I handed back the book.

"It was a for my thirteenth birthday." She says to me. "Jeb gave it to me." I froze. Before thinking I grabbed a brush Terra must have had and started brushing her hair. Okay, I'm no a girly girl, but this was so I didn't have to really look at her. I wish her hair was longer because pretty soon all I was doing was running the brush through her hair.

"So you knew Jeb?" It sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Yes." She smipely says. I could tell she was nervous. This was probably the longest conversation I've had with her. Scratch the '_probably_'. I remember how she first acted when she came. She was very shy at first, but as she got to know everyone, she lighten up. It sorta reminded me of myself. Sort of.

"Was Jeb nice to you?" I creaked at the Jeb's name but Terra didn't notice. Least, I don't think she noticed.

"Yeah, very nice. He was actually the nicest whitecoat there." She started hugging her knees. "I…."She swallowed as though it were hard to say this next part. "I was actually sad to know I wouldn't see him again." She says. I stare at her. She trusted Jeb didn't she? She just hadn't realized the truth. At first I thought I'd tell her the truth, but who am I to crush her dreams?

"Where are we going?" Terra asks suddenly. She turns and looks at me.

"Oh, yeah. We were heading for my mom's house." I tell her. Her eyes widened at the sound of mom.

"You have a mom?" She asks me. I nod yes. She turns away from me. "That must be nice. She knows you're a bird kid and accepts it?"

"Yeah, my mom's the best." I say taking in the pride. But Terra seemed not to notice my pride so I shut up on the fact.

"Max," I saw Terra looking at me. "thank you." She told me. "You didn't have to let me stay, but you did, and when I was injured, I could tell you were helping me." She gave me a light smile that seemed to warm up her face.

I wasn't sure what to do at first but then I smiled back and out stretched my hand.

"Of course." I tell her. "Your part of the Flock now." Now Terra seemed surprised at this, then took my hand. I think I'm going to like her.

* * *

**Me: Where'd everyone go?**

**Iggy: I don't know. What happens next?**

**Me: You'll have to read the next chapter.**

**Iggy: Right, by read you mean be read to right? **

**Me: *sigh* Yeah. **

**Iggy/Me: See you next time!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I own nothing!**

**Iggy: Enjoy! =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 13:

_Fang's (p.o.v):_

I was surprised by the fact the air around the campsite when I came back was light and seemed full of happiness. Everyone was talking to one another and the chaos that's normally there wasn't. I was shocked when I found Max talking to Terra _normally_. It was a strange sight to see, until I realized she had finally accepted Terra into the Flock.

"Hey! Why don't we all go for some flying?" Gazzy suggested. Nudge and Angel of course said yes and started flying. Max and Iggy joined them. The only one left behind was Terra who watched them all fly around. I felt sorry for her, just watching as her friends were having a good time. So I sat next to her and watched them.

"You can go and joined them." Terra said looking at me.

"Nah. I'm tired." I tell her. Terra says nothing and starts watching them again. She sees Iggy looking her way and waves at him, smiling brightly. Iggy waves back until Gazzy flies into him and he starts chasing him. Terra smiled.

"So you like Iggy." Statement. Terra doesn't look at me.

"Something wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing," I tell her. "I can tell he likes you too." Well it was obvious.

"Yeah," By the way she was talking, I knew she had already told Iggy, or he told her.

"I'm glad. Now he's not lonely." I tell her. Out of the corner of my eye I see her looking at me. Then at the ground. "Tell me, you made him see?" I heard Terra hesitate but she nodded yes. "So it's not permintate."

"Yeah." She says quietly, sounding full of shame.

"So how long till he…you know?" I ask.

"Not sure. Effects are suppose to go away after he's slept….." Thinking about it, I don't remember Iggy getting any sleep last night.

"Does he know it?" I ask. It would crush Iggy to know it wasn't permitnate.

"Yeah, but I think he's been trying not to think about it." This little piece of news surprised me.

Suddenly Iggy landed very close by. He smiled brightly.

"Fang! You sure missing out on a heck of a race!" He said. But soon as he said it, his smile disappeared into a frown as he stared at the forest.

"Iggy, what are- But I didn't need an answer.

A large crash in the woods made me realize, Flyboys were here.

* * *

**Iggy: Woah, getting to some action now!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Gawd, what's with guys and fighting? *turns to reader* I hope your enjoying yoursevles because we're getting to the good part now.**

**Iggy/Me: See you next time!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Okay readers! Fighting time! I suggest that while reading this part you listen to head banging music, for full effects.**

**Iggy: You don't want to miss this. **

**Fang: But remember:**

**Me: I own nothing!**

**Iggy/Fang/Me: Enjoy!=)**

**Me:*turns to Fang* Where'd you come from?  
**

* * *

Chapter 14:

_Terra's (p.o.v):_

Terror was on Iggy's face but I didn't need to know why. Suddenly there was a large crash and as I jump up and look toward the forest. About what seems to be hundreds of Flyboys came out of the forest. I needed no explanation for them.

I stood in fighting position as everyone else landed on the ground. I stood my ground as they get closer, but as one got closer, Iggy stood in front of me as though I needed guarding.

"What are you doing?!" I ask him. He didn't look at me, just put an arm in front of me to keep me from fighting.

"You're already hurt." He told me.

"So?!?" But as I say that the Flyboys start charging at us.

Iggy aerial kicked one knocking it into another one. I look around at the others. Fang and Max were holding up six at a time. Nudge and Angel kicked three to the ground at the same time. Gazzy was above our heads, throwing bombs he must have made. Without noticing, one grabbed me by my shoulders but I through it over my shoulder, knocking it to the ground. Two ran up to me and just like I was in gymnastics, I jumped up on their heads, upside down I will add, and bash their heads together. As one came from behind, I kicked it so hard, it flew ten feet away. One tried to jump over me and did the splits all the way to the ground, making it hit the hard ground. It turned to me and started charging at me. I stood my ground, if only Iggy hadn't gotten in the way. I didn't have time for this. I did a summersult over Iggy's arm he had put in front of me and bashed the Flyboy right in the face when it hit the ground and blew up. I turned angrily at Iggy, who didn't look to pleased either.

"Hey, I can't fly, but I can fight!" I yell at him over the noise.

"Sorry for just trying to help!" He yelled back. "Next time I'll let the Flyboy hit you.

"Why you- But before I could finish, A Flyboy came from behind Iggy, about to hit Iggy, when I pushed Iggy away just in time. To bad I couldn't jump back in time. Suddenly the Flyboys fist smacked me right on my head, knocking me out.

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

I slide on the ground and looked up just to see the Flyboy knock out Terra.

"No!" Suddenly I bashed the Flyboy to the ground. I turn to Terra, laying on the ground. I knelt down, trying to find her pulse, but as I did, a Flyboy smacked me to the ground. I stare angrily but what really pissed me off was the Flyboys dragging Terra away into the forest. I start running after them into the forest. They were everywhere. And there were to many of them. They surrounded me quickly and right when I try to put up a fight, one knocks me out from behind.

_Max's (p.o.v):_

I was shock to see the Flyboys but quickly became serious. We all landed, standing our place. The Flyboys came out of the forest, it seemed like there were hundreds of them. Then they started charging.

Three came running and I airal kicked them in the head, sending them flying. Two more ran up and I leg kicked them to the ground and they blew up. One started running from behind but Fang had sent it flying with one hit.

I look around at Terra and can't believe what I'm seeing. Terra was fighting! And she was good at it. But she looked at mad as Iggy stood there. I didn't know what they were fighting about but the next thing I see is a Flyboy running from behind Iggy. Suddenly Terra had pushed Iggy out of the way but was knocked out herself.

"Terra!" I started running, but five Flyboys had blocked my path. "I don't have time for this!" I yell. One tries and grabs me but I dodge his arm and ducked down and gave at least three of them a good swing kick. The last two tried to grab me at the same time but Gazzy from above through a bomb at them.

Suddenly there were no more. Everything fell silent. The rest of the Flyboys ran back in the woods.

"Everyone okay?" I called out.

"Yeah." Said Nudge and Angel.

"Me too!" Gazzy says landing.

"Fine." Fang says standing next to me. I do a 360 but Iggy wasn't here, and neither was Terra.

"Where's Iggy and Terra?" I ask. Everyone looked around but no one said anything. Suddenly, a helicopter came from the woods and flew away. My heart seemed to stop. We didn't need to know, Iggy and Terra had been captured.

* * *

**Fang: Woah, now even I have to ask what happens next.**

**Iggy/Me: *stares in shock* Who are you and where's the real Fang?**

**Fang:*slaps forehead* Until next time....  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Yes! Snow day! Awesome!**

**Nudge: Well I have a snow day everyday.**

**Me: Oh shut up and read the story.**

**Nudge: *giggles and starts reading* **

**Me: Enjoy!=)  
**

* * *

Chapter 15:

_Iggy's (p.o.v): _

Open your eyes, open them. I keep saying that, though I realize my eyes were open. I was blind again.

I sit up against the cold bars of the cage, wishing, hoping, this was all a dream. But I knew it wasn't.

I hear shallow breathing from what seems to be the cage next to mind. It must be Terra. I couldn't hear another sound in the room. I hear shifting in the cage.

"Terra?" I ask.

"Iggy?" Terra asks back. "Iggy!" I feel tugging from behind me and turn around. "Oh….." Terra mouned quietly. "Do you know how long we've been here?" I shook my head no. I felt Terra's stare as though she was waiting for more, but she said nothing else. I heard shifting and realized Terra was sitting against the bars. I couldn't help but want to say something else but didn't. I knew Max must be coming after us, but I couldn't help but feel hopeless. The School seemed to do that to me as well as Terra.

"I can't believe I'm back here." Terra whispered. I still didn't say anything. The only thing I could think about was how Terra was mad at me. And for what? I saved her! And right now I was mad at her for being mad at me.

"You…you fight really good." I say. It seemed to be the only thing I could say. Though I felt mad at Terra, it felt good to talk to _someone_.

"Damn." She says suddenly. I raise my eyebrows, surprised to hear her cuss. "I don't like fighting. Never have. I'm really sorry Iggy." I looked to where her voice was. "I know your intention was to protect me, but you got to realize I can take care of myself when I need to." I stare and there was silence. More shifting.

"Here, put your head against the bars." She orders.

"Why?" But as I ask this, my head hits the bars of the cage. Suddenly I feel a light touch on my forehead and the light disappears. Then all my sight is back and I'm staring at a pale faced Terra.

Suddenly she slinks over as though she had just finished a race. A long one.

"Terra!" I call out but she tries to push herself up with a shacking arm.

"It's ok, I'm fine." She says to me with a weak smile. I don't know how to react. She looked at me. "But you got to promise me something." She told me. "Don't let anyone know you can see got it?"

"Why?" But as I asked, the door opened, and to my shock, Jeb stood in between Terra and my cage.

_Terra's (p.o.v):_

I stared at Jeb, only hoping Iggy wasn't staring.

"Well," He starts. "I was hoping to have everyone, but it seems like you failed at that." He told me. He turned his attention to Iggy who stared in shock. "Long time no see, Iggy."

"Shut up!" I yell at him, holding on to the bars. "Let us go right now!" I demand. Jeb's attention turned to me.

"Don't you want to even know why I let you go in the first place?" He asks. I stare. That question had been killing me on the inside this whole time, but I don't say anything. "I let you go because I knew you'd run into Max and the others." I sat there in shock, frozen.

"So…..you used me." I can barely make out. "You tricked me!" I say louder. Jeb looked at me and nodded yes. "How could you?!" I bang my fists on the bars right in front of Jeb. "I trusted you! I thought you cared about me!" I yelled at him.

"Control your anger Terra, or should I say Cassie?" I stare at him, lost for words. "That's right, you weren't born in a lab. You lived six years before coming to the School. Your real name is Cassie Rose Lin. Your parents are Ron and Amber Lin. You lived on a ranch in New Mexico before your parents died. You were so upset you ran away and got hit by a truck, losing all of your memories, permanently. That's why we brought you here. You had no where to turn." He explained all this to me but it was like I heard nothing at all. Like the words were useless to me.

I fall to my knees, staring, just anywhere.

"The only thing that made you special was the fact that you are a fully functional hybrid human that wasn't born in a lab. Other then your nothing." Jeb said those words so cruelly, it was like it wasn't even Jeb. Suddenly Jeb had grabbed me by my chin to hold my head up. I was only a arm away from Jeb's evil face.

"Now let me explain here." He ordered. "Your going to go back and get the rest of the Flock. Your going to lead them back here and we're going to trap them." I pull away from him.

"No! Never! The only reason I'd go back for them is to tell them _not_ to come! I'm not betraying them!" I tell Jeb. He only smiles at me.

"We thought you'd say that." He said. Suddenly, in almost one move, opened Iggy's cage, drag him out, pull a remote out of his pocket and zap Iggy. Blue sparks flashed and Iggy screamed from pain.

"No! Stop!" I cry out. Jeb stops and Iggy falls limp to the floor. I feel tears in my eyes but nod yes to Jeb. He gave me an ugly smile and dragged Iggy to his cage. "But on some conditions." I say as soon as I see Iggy is out of his grip. Jeb looks surprised but listens. I look at Iggy who stares at me, but says nothing. "Not here." I say as firmly as I can make it sound.

Jeb stares but agrees and opens the cage. I slid out and Jeb grabs my forearm, dragging me. I try looking at Iggy, who was still on the floor of his cage, but stared up at me.

"Sorry." I say just mouthing it. I hoped his super hearing could hear me.

* * *

**Nudge: Wow! Terra has a tough choice to make doesn't she?**

**Me: *listening to Coldplay and reading manga* Ha? What? Oh, yeah, yeah sure. *turns back to manga***

**Fang: This is getting interesting. **

**Nudge/Me: *stare then run around frantically* AAAAHHHH!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!**

**Fang: *forehead slap*Damn. *turns to reader* See you next time.**

**Nudge/Me: If the world doesn't end!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nudge: Last time, Terra and Iggy get captured and taken to the School,**

**Me: And Terra is comfronted with a difficalt desion. **

**Nudge: Will Max and the others be able to save them? **

**Me: Or will Terra really betray them?**

**Nudge/Me: Keep reading to find out! Remember: I own nothing. Enjoy!=)  
**

* * *

Chapter 16:

_Max's (p.o.v):_

As soon as that helicopter took off, I took off as well. I did everything to keep up with it but it was too fast. It flew away before I even had a chance. I stood in midair, watching it go off. Suddenly I realized that had tears rolling down my face. I couldn't believe it. I feel Fang's gental touch on my shoulder and realize everyone had followed me.

I quickly wipe away my tears and look serious in my leadership tone.

"We're going after them!" I say. I sound more worried then like a leader.

"We know." Fang tells me. He sounds more like the leader now. "We will."

I can't help but feel helpless and start crying into Fang's shoulder. Why did I feel like it was my fault for them to getting captured? Why did I feel like I would never see them again? I feel all sick inside. And I'm crying right in front of everyone! I was suppose to be the leader wasn't I? I can't be crying at a time like this.

I look up at Fang's face. His expressions were always stone-like but right now I could tell he felt bad too.

I whip away tears and start flying back to the campsite.

"First, we need to get our things." I start saying. "Then we'll start flying. We don't have time to waste so we need to try and take as little stops as possible. I think we're in Nevada so we should just fly north." I can't see anyone's face but they all agree with me.

I don't even remember the trip. It was all a blur of thought's, confuse, and lots of desert. When I felt like we were getting close to the School we landed. It was dark. It seemed like a perfect time to break in, but Fang forced me to take a break. I couldn't sit still though. I kept pacing back and forth for no reason. I didn't sleep at all either. I couldn't help it, I was really worried. I couldn't get the sight of Terra's limp body being dragged away and Iggy going after her.

When morning came, I felt sick to my stomach. I had not a single thought about how to get into the School at all!

"How are we going to get in the School?" Nudge asks sending a sting through my whole body. I can hardly look at any of them. I try to set up a fake smile but they could probably see right through me.

"We're just going to wing it." I tell them.

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

I didn't sleep at all. I think hours passed before there was the slightest noise and even then it was only me shifting, though it sent my heart pounding.

I stood awake for who knows how long. Everything in my thoughts seemed to revolved around Terra and what had happened. How she was just told her whole story, how she just found out her parents were dead, how she was forced to agreeing to what Jeb wanted her to do. I saw the fear in her eyes, how she didn't want to give in. Oh, how much I wanted to stop her, to tell her not to agree. But I also saw how scared she was when she saw what Jeb did to me. She had no choice.

Suddenly I hear the door open and automatically look towards it. I see, to much surprise, Terra running to my cage.

"Are you okay?" She asks lending on the bars.

"Well, other then the fact that I'm in a cage, at the place I must hate most in this world, and Jeb has turned into even more of a psycho path, I'm peachy." I joke but Terra glares at me and I stop. "Well what happen to you? Are you okay?" Terra didn't say anything but didn't have to. I was soon staring at burn marks on her neck and her wings looked severed.

Terra pulled out a key and started for my lock when suddenly the door opened. Terra quickly grabbed the key and hind behind some cages. The whitecoat walked to my cage without any notice at Terra.

"Come on." He ordered. I back away from the door.

"No." I say back. The whitecoat looks anger at me. He opens the door and grabs my arm with much force.

"Get over here!" He yelled. I struggle to try and stay back but this one was strong.

"Hey!" I saw Terra run out of hiding and knocked out the whitecoat who landed on the ground. "Come on." Terra says turning to me. I don't say anything, just get out of the cage.

Terra runs to the door and carefully looks out. She looks at me and nods and darts out into the hall. I fellow her and just like in a spy movie we hid behind a wall. Terra looked through the hall for any sign of anyone. I was breathing hard and my heart was pounding in my ears.

"Come on." Terra says in a whisper. She grabs my hand and darts around the halls. She suddenly stops and we both hear voices. She quickly darts to an alcove in a smaller hall and has her back against the wall. When we hear the voices pass, we sigh with relief.

"We need to go." Terra says and steps out into the hall but stops suddenly. I just look into the hallway to see why Terra suddenly turned white as paper. Jeb and hoards of other scientists stood there as though they were waiting for us.

"Nice of you to join us Iggy." He says in his crazy voice. I step beside Terra, trying to stand tall but inside I feel scared. The scientist were everywhere, surrounding us. "Well, well, well, what to do when two little piggies try to escape." Then I realized something, and so did Terra. Jeb would never say those things. It sounded like something an Eraser would say. No, it couldn't be. They couldn't all be-

"Get them!" Jeb ordered. Suddenly whitecoats left and right tried to grab us. I held on tightly to Terra's hand as we struggled to fight off, but it wasn't working.

Several whitecoats grabbed me like I was some little kid and started pulling me one way. Terra was grabbed to and being pulled the other way. We realized we needed to stay with each other and tried to make our grip stronger. The whitecoats pulled harder but we kept our grip, until-

"Iggy!" Our grip broke and before I knew it, I was being dragged away.

"Terra!" I call out but I can no longer see her.

* * *

**Nudge: The suspense!**

**Angel: The action!**

**Gazzy: The thrill!**

**Me: What will happen to Iggy and Terra next? Will they be able to make their escape? Will the Flock find them? Find out next time in:**

**Gazzy/Angel/Nudge/Me: Maximum Ride: Chapter 17! See you then!**

**Max/Fang: *raises eyebrow*  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Everyone but Fang went to play outside in the snow and Iggy's cooking.**

**Fang: I don't like the cold. **

**Me: Really? Even though you have a cold heart?**

**Fang: *glares* **

**Me: Aw, just kidding Fang, we all love your coldness. **

**Fang:*keeps glaring* **

**Me: Well remember: I own nothing. Enjoy!=)  
**

* * *

Chapter 17:

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

How the hell did I get from science experiment to being in a hostage satiation?

My wrists were tied behind me and I was sitting on a chair. How did this happen? The Eraser in here had already given me a black eye and bloody nose, and couldn't get enough of punching me in the gut.

"St….top i..t" The words came out like a slur. My head was down and pain was everywhere.

"Ha," Mocked the Eraser. "unlikely. Beside, I have to keep you awake," I would ask why but it was best not to ask anything to someone who has the advantage at this point.

Suddenly the Eraser pulled my hair pulling my head along with it. But now I didn't need to ask questions.

Several Erasers came in, pushing Terra along. She stared at me with wide eyes that looked scared.

"Iggy- She started but got zapped with the thing Jeb had used on me earlier. Terra does this half scream thing but then whimpers. I open my mouth to say something but the Eraser holding my hair pulls harder and my head throbs in pain.

One of the Erasers behind Terra pushed her to her hands and knees. They all laughed and when Terra tried to get up again one pressed their foot against her back. It was hurtful just to watch. I couldn't stand the sight anymore. I ledge from my seat with such force, the Eraser had to let me go. The other Erasers seemed surprised by this and backed away, only a little. I knelt down next to Terra only to see her tear streaked face covered in bruises. I could hear the laughter coming from the Erasers but tried to lift Terra to her feet. For some strange reason the Erasers did not stop me. They let walk to the other side of the room, away from any of them. I set Terra gentally to the ground and stared at them, trying to finguer out their next move, but they made none. They all just stared at us, laughing to themselves.

"Iggy," I side look at Terra, not taking my glance off the Erasers. "we need to get out of here." She whispers.

I know that already! I think to myself.

"No," She continues. "you don't. I see it, in their minds. They….they aren't attacking us now because….because, they want us to wait."

Wait, can she read minds now?! Just like Angel?!

Suddenly, Terra's eyes widened in shock. I turned to the Erasers who I just now realized I was paying no attention too. The Erasers were no longer there. They were no where to be seen. I looked frantically around but saw no one else.

Terra stood up quickly, though in pain.

"We need to get out of here!" Terra says. I look around then at Terra.

"Where?" I ask frantically. She grabs my hand and starts pulling me to where the Erasers last were. I saw the double door and Terra dragged me out. I saw no one in the halls but I could hear fighting going on. Terra run through the halls like she knew where she was going. Finally we had arrived. I knew what was with all the fighting.

Max was here.

* * *

**Me: Yeah! Max is here to save the day!**

**Fang: Again.**

**Me: Find out if they get out of the School in chapter 18. **

**Fang/Me: See you next time!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Fang, get off my laptop! You have your own don't you?**

**Fang: Yeah, but yours is already on.**

**Me: So! It's my laptop! *turns to reader* Well, all the snow has melted and everyone has returned. Sorry for the wait but this is the last chapter until we get to the chapter I'm still working on. I'll probably stop posting for a while till I have several more chapters done. Remember: I own nothing. Enjoy!=)  
**

* * *

Chapter 18:

_Max's (p.o.v):_

Before to long in the mourning it started pouring down and that's an understatement. The rain was so thick, it was hard just to see my hand in front of my face. Well, it made it easier to get into the school unnoticed. We found a back door. Yeah, a back door. It surprised us too. It didn't take much to get it open. When we got inside we found ourselves in a back room full of coats, but no one was there.

I go to the door on the other side of the room and carefully look out into an empty hallway. I nod to the rest and we all go in.

There is this weirdness in the place, like no one is around. Everything was quite. No noise at all. If a mouse had ran through the hall at the other end, we would have hurried it.

_Max, we need to go straight. Iggy and Terr are in trouble. _Angel tells me. I nod to her, and start running straight. Everything goes by and it seems like no was even in the building. Where was everyone? Why was this too easy?

_Max, stop! _I suddenly do but it was to late. I had ran into a group of Erasers and they quickly had us surrounded.

They seemed to fight us all at once. Like ten Erasers had ganged up on me alone. While trying to fight them back I find it harder then usually. They all seemed to tackle me at once. As soon as I get to my feet again, one tries to hold me back by my arms. I wrangle my arms free.

I look up at an empty hallway and heart skipped a beat. Terra and Iggy stood there.

"Terra! Iggy!" I yell. They look at me and I realize how beat up they look but they join the fight anyway. I try to run in their direction and they both try to hold up their fights.

"Max! It's a trap! We need to get out of here!" Terra says to me. I try to ignore the fact that she looked worse up close.

I nod in agreement and we start pulling away from the fight.

"Come one everyone!" I yell as loud as I can. They all look up from their fights and start running too. We run down the same hallway but everyone Eraser was after us.

I look back one more time and see Terra in the back. She had come to a complete stop, facing the Erasers.

"TERRA!" I yell. I run back to her but it was too late. Light blinded us all.

_Terra's (p.o.v):_

I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I knew what I was planning. Of course, I had no idea I could do this at all, but somewhere inside me I knew I could.

I stop in front of the Erasers, the ones that were like skyscrapers to me, the ones charging right for me. In my head, I yell to myself to run, in my gut, I feel like I'm about to die, but in my soul I am calm. In my soul, I am fearless.

I close my eyes and hear Max yell my name. That's when…when a miracle happened.

It was like a giant light flashed through my body. It warmed me inside, making me feel so good inside. My body vibrates and I no longer feel my feet on the ground. It was amazing. The most amazing experience I've ever felt.

Then everything goes dark and feel myself hit the floor. I open my eyes and find that all the Erasers were down on the ground. I look around and see the Flock on the ground too, but they all stared at me with wide eyes.

I open my mouth to say something, but then realize, I have nothing to say.

* * *

**Nudge: Woah! That was to cool! It looks like Terra has a new power!**

**Angel: I wonder what will happen next.**

**Me: Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter for the answer. Until then:**

**Flock/Me: See you soon!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Woah! It's totally been a long time since I uploaded. Well here it is! Chapter 19. When you get to bathhouse scene, picture the bathhouse like the one from Fruits Basket. Remember: I own nothing!**

**Flock/Me: Enjoy!=)  
**

* * *

Chapter 19:

_Fang's (p.o.v): _

What had just happened, it seemed like it never happened, but it did. The light blinded us and we all fell to our knees, but it felt strange. The light flashed several times, and we felt it as a palse that rushed through us like a heartbeat come to life. When the light did fade, we all look surprised at Terra, then at all the Erasers laying on the ground.

Terra looked at us, looking surprised at herself.

"What was that?" Gazzy says. He stood up then one by one we all stand up. Terra looked to surprised to stand.

Max, who was the closest on to Terra, put Terra's arm around her shoulders and brought her to her feet.

"I…I…I didn't know." Terra says. Max walks Terra over to us, but all we seem to be able to do is stare. Max looks at us all and puts on her leader face.

"Come on everyone! We're getting out of here!" Max says to all of us. She walks in front of us holding up Terra. We fellow in a walk formation.

Soon, Terra let's go of Max and walks on her own, limping a little. Iggy walks beside her and everything gets quiet.

When we get to the door, it's wide open, the way we left it. The rain, if it was possible, was coming down harder and it was like literally looking into a wall of gray.

It felt like a wall when we were flying through it as well. It was hard and Max kept a close eye on Terra and Iggy.

But we couldn't get anywhere and we were forced to land. The canopies of trees blocked out lots of rain but we were all to drenched to notice.

"Max," Terra starts. "there's a house." She pointed somewhere into the trees. "They can help us." Max looks ready to say no but notices how cold we all are and follows as Terra leads the way. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through Max's mind but didn't have the strength to ask.

Just then, like Terra said, there was a glowing house in the middle of the pouring rain, but it wasn't like any house I've ever seen before. You could have said we were in Japan and I would have believed you. It glowed brightly with lanterns.

Before we could say anything, Terra had ran up to the doors and knocked on them. Right then I felt like I could yell at her when someone opened the door.

It was an old person in some dress I remember being called a kimono. We couldn't hear what Terra was saying but she pointed to us and looked at the women. The women nodded and we saw Terra smile in our direction. She waves at us to come but we hesitate. Then our fearless leader steps forward and we all fellow, though I wonder what's going through her mind.

"Well," The old women says. "you all sound so tall." I stare at her. She was Nudge height but not by much, and has gray hair braided nicely. Her eyes are a dull sort of gray that looked lifeless.

"You sure you don't mind us staying till the rain stops." Terra asks her.

"Of course not. Let us all go inside, and warm up." She enters the house and we fellow. She turns to us. "Could you please take off your shoes?" We all look down and notice how muddy they are. We take them off and follow the women to a neat room lined with straw-mats from wall to wall.

We all sat on pillows around this table and the old lady brought us some tea. I'm really not a big fan of tea but it was warm and I was freezing. I think I swallowed the tea in one gulp. Everyone else did the same except for the old lady, and strangely Iggy and Terra.

"You can all take a bath if you wish." The old women says to us. "There are hot springs in the back."

"Thank you." Max said to her. Then she realized what bad manners she has. "I'm sorry. I'm Max. This is Fang, Iggy, Terra, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." She pointed at each of us. The lady only nodded.

"You may call me Granny." She says to us. "This is my house you are in but it is also a bathhouse." We all look surprised though I'm not sure the lady saw us.

"A bathhouse?" Terra asked. "In America?" Granny nodded.

"A long time ago, my great-grandparents moved from Japan to here. They wished to start a new life but bring some traditions with them, so they built this bathhouse right over the hot springs."

"Wow." Nudge says. Granny nods then stands up.

"Well you must all be cold. Girls, up the stairs you will find some clothes. Boys, you are down the hall."

Wow. New clothes and a bath? Couldn't pass that up.

_Terra's (p.o.v):_

It felt so good to be in warm water. It was more then good in fact. It was incredible.

The bath the girls were in was pool shaped only cut down the middle by a tall bamboo wall that barely touched the ceiling. On the other side we could hear the guys.

"This is great." Nudge says in a sigh voice. Max and Angel both looked relaxed as well, soaking up the heat of the water.

"I am glad you are enjoying it." Granny was sitting on her knees next to the bath.

I lean against the wall and close my eyes for a moment.

"Terra?" I hear Iggy whispering from the other side of the wall.

"Yeah?" I answer. He doesn't say anything at first. Then I knew what he wanted to ask.

"What happened to you?" Great, he asked the question I've been thinking all night.

"I'm….not sure." I attempt. I think back to what happen. The light, the floating, everything, and I can't explain it. "Do you think it's some new power?" I ask him.

"I dunno." He said. I tilt my head back and it hits the wall. "Terra? I'm tired." I knew what he meant. Iggy hadn't slept in who knows how long, but this would cost him.

"I know." I hear his head touch the wall and realize that we were right next to each other. "Get some sleep Iggy." I say to him.

"I don't want too." He tells me.

"There's a difference between what you want and what you need Iggy, and right now you need to sleep." I say to him.

Iggy doesn't say anything but I feel his sadness.

* * *

**Nudge: Ah man! That's so sad. Sad but cute at the same time.='(**

**Me: Yeah, but what will happen next?**

**Fang: Well we should know, you just finish-**

**Me: Shut up!*turns to reader* Anyway, I'm going to get the next chapter up soon so don't worry.**

**Flock/Me: See you then!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: Yeah! Chapter 20! We're really making progress here. **

**Angel: Hey! Hey! Can I tell them a secret?**

**Me: Um...I guess.**

**Angel: *turns to reader* Hey, after this there's only ten more chapters or so before the ending!**

**Me: Angel! You just gave them a spoiler! **

**Angel: So! It' not like they know anything important! *turns to reader* Remember: She owns nothing! Enjoy!=)  
**

* * *

Chapter 20:

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

Sleeping wasn't easy. Every time I closed my eyes I would opened them again. I guess I was scared to close my eyes. Hey, isn't that a song?

Well, since I could sleep at all I walked out of the little room all the boys were staying in.

I walked out into the hall. It was dark except for the room we first came into. I moved to the light and sitting there was Granny with two cups of tea.

"I thought I might hear you come by." She says to me. I take a seat across from her and sip on the tea.

I stare at Granny. The smile on her face glowed as though she were young again, but her eyes remand blank.

"Granny," I start. "I….just want to say thank you. You didn't have to take us in but you did and we are grateful." The words sort of slip out. Granny only nods.

"I remember when the School was first built." She said. My eyes widened as I listened to Granny. "It was to be a place of great science. Where the deaf could hear, the sick would be well, the blind would see." She seemed to look right at me as she said this. "It was to be a great beginning in a harsh world.

"But, as time past, and science grew stronger, so did greed." Granny's head fell as she looked at her tea. "As a teenager, I became very sick. My family took me to the School for care, but instead, I came out blind." She looked at me. "Just like you." My mouth fell open as I stared, dieing to hear more. She closed her eyes at her thoughts.

"At first, I hated being blind. I felt like dead weight, but as time passed I realized how I could use my blindness for the greater good. Iggy, you have a very special gift, a gift that, though you can't see it, is very useful. You are better blind then you are with sight." I stare at her. There was no way she could be right. I loved seeing! I love knowing where I'm flying. I love being able to see the bombs I make. I love seeing the Flock, and Terra.

"You doubt me now, but soon you will see." Yeah. Right.

Disappointment fills me inside as I stare down at my tea.

"Iggy?" The soft voice caught me by surprise as I look up to see Terra. She frowned sadly.

"Terra." I say to her. She doesn't look a me, just holds her arm.

"I....I was thinking. What if….what if my new ability could….you know, get your sight back, for good?" Her eyes quickly met mine then looks away. I turn my head and look at my tea.

"And, if it doesn't work? If somehow you use up all your energy and…you know." I feel Terra's stare.

"That's what I was thinking. But maybe it won't. Maybe you could see forever. And I'm willing to try anything." Determination filled her voice and stared at her. She looked on the edge but ready for a fight.

No. I couldn't loss Terra. Not for me, not for anyone. Terra means too much to me. I…I….

"No." She looked surprised at me, but I only smile at her. "I told you before, I care about you to much to let you hurt yourself. Even if it is for me." She stared for what seemed to be forever then let out a small smile.

She sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I pull my wing around her and sit very still. My eyes started droop and I finally closed them, but not before I noticed;

Granny was gone.

* * *

**Nudge: Awww! How cute! Adorable!**

**Me: Thanks! *turns to reader* I hope you're enjoying the story!**

**Fang: And what if they aren't?**

**Me: Well then they wouldn't be reading would they?**

**Flock/Me: See you next time!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Chapter 21, alright. Remember, I own nothing. **

**Flock/Me: Enjoy!=)  
**

* * *

Chapter 21:

_Max's (p.o.v): _

I woke up early the next morning and went down stairs. I notice the door to the front room open and see Iggy and Terra laying close to each other with blankets. I slide the door closed gently, hoping not to wake the others.

Angel had told me the whole thing, about how Iggy's sight would be no more and felt sadness for Iggy, but as much as I loved Iggy with sight, I couldn't help but feel like I was getting the old Iggy back.

I walk to the back door and open it. The storm had past and the sky was cloudless. It was warm and everything. I sit down and start thinking.

We needed to get out of here. As much as I grateful to Granny, we were too close to the School. Other things came to my mind too.

What happened to Terra? Was it a new power she had? What happen to her and Iggy while they were in the School? What happen to all the evil Scientist there? What was going on there? What were they planning? My head filled with more questions then I'd like to admit.

As if on que, Fang sat next to me. I felt his stare on me but didn't look his way.

"So, what's the plan?" Fang asks after moments of silence.

"Were still going to my mom's house." I say. Then I think for a moment. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible." I look at Fang and he nods. I look up at the blue sky again.

"What do you think of Terra's power?" Fang asks after another moment of silence.

I stare away. I was completely unsure about that. I didn't even have a way to explain it.

But I didn't answer because I heard a scream from inside. I quickly jump to my feet and run to find Nudge staring inside the room I had left Terra and Iggy.

_Oh no. _I thought to myself thinking something bad had happened. But as I got closer I saw that Nudge didn't look horrifid, but rather like she had seen the cutest thing in her life.

I look in and see both Iggy and Terra awake. They both stared in horror at Nudge and me.

"Oh how cute!" Nudge says. She turns to me and smiles. "I found them holding each other in their sleep! Isn't it so cute?" I stare at Terra who was quick to answer.

"It was nothing! We couldn't sleep so we came out here! Honest!" Terra said. Of course I knew nothing had happened, but I stare a them anyway.

"Well, isn't that a wake up call." Granny came into the room holding a tray of breakfast. My stomach rumbled realizing we hadn't eaten anything since yesterday mourning.

We all sat down and I looked at Iggy as food was being passed around. He felt my gaze and looked my way. Angel looked at both of us then at Iggy. I guess she was telling him something cause he looked down.

We all ate in silence but I kept looking from Terra to Iggy.

"So," Granny started. "Where do you go from here?" I looked at her.

"We're still going with our plan." I told everyone. They all nodded in agreement expect Terra. She just looked down at her food. "Terra, is there something wrong?"

I must have broken Terra's train of thought because when she looked at me she seemed troubled.

"I….It's nothing." Terra says.

"It's not nothing." Angel says surprisingly. She looks at Terra to me. "She wants to see her parents."

Now I thought hard. She had parents?

"You have parents?" I ask her. She seemed to be having a hard time explaining what was going on.

"Well….I….um…..well…."

"Jeb told her who and where her parents." Everyone looked at Iggy but he just looked down at his plate. "Jeb told her everything, like her real name."

Terra looked down at her plate.

"I….just….I thought, maybe….I mean I could go by myself….you don't have to come." Terra stuttered again. I looked at her.

"There could be a good chance Jeb was lying to you." I say to her. She looks up at me.

"There could be a chance he was right." Terra's eyes were filling with tears.

"But Jeb said they were dead." Iggy says, very cold heartily I might add. "And he could be lying about everything. Maybe you were always a test tube baby." Iggy looked in Terra's direction. He looked the way he did the mourning he met Terra.

Terra looked back at him.

"I have to try, with or without you." Terra says, her voice now sounded angry. We all stare at her. Iggy looked surprised. Terra kept her eyes on him.

Suddenly, nothing made sense.

* * *

**Nudge: Omigosh! C.U.T.E! **

**Gazzy: You think everything is cute. **

**Nudge: No I don't. I don't think spiders are cute!**

**Me: Guys, guys, guys, stop fighting. *Gazzy and Nudge keep fighting* Ah man. Well until next time.....see you then.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Here's chapter 22 everyone. Well, since Angel gave you a spoiler, I guess I should tell you this. We're in the homestretch now, which means that this fan-fiction is coming to a close.**

**Gazzy/Nudge/Angel: NOOOOO!!!!!**

**Me: But don't worry, I have tons of ideas for fan-fiction and will get them soon. Remember: I don't own Maximum Ride or anything. **

**Flock/Me: Enjoy!=) **

**Gazzy: *whispers* While you still can.  
**

* * *

Chapter 22:

_Terra's (p.o.v):_

If I had spoken to Iggy the rest of the mourning, it was in my head. I was so angry at him. Why didn't he want to support me on this? Why didn't he want to come?

That mourning we left Granny's house. She waved good-bye as we flew off even though, just as I thought, she couldn't see us.

The sky was completely clear, with the sun high above our heads. But my thoughts weren't on the sun, or the sky. My thoughts remained with my anger towards Iggy.

Then I made a plan.

-

That night, when we set up camp, it had been almost a full day since Iggy and I talked. The only light came from the glow of the fire. Iggy watched it carefully, even though he couldn't see it at all. I quickly look around. All the little ones were sleeping, and Max and Fang weren't close enough to hear.

I sat next to Iggy who stiffened. I pretended like I was warming my hands.

"Iggy," I say to him. He rests his head on his knees. "I don't understand. Why have you been acting so cold towards seeing where I come from? If it's not a lie." Iggy shrugged the way Fang does and suddenly I know how Max feels when she can't get any support from Fang.

Then I realize something.

"Your afraid I'll leave the Flock aren't you?" His whole body rigs itself and he stares my way, looking angry.

"Why would I care?" He says to me. "Why the hell should I care about where you go?" His words seemed to be a stake to my heart as it suddenly felt heavy. "Go back to where ever it is you come from! See if I care." He says coldly. Right now, I was glad Iggy couldn't see me, because tears began rolling down my face. My heart pounded loudly and rang in my ears. I clutched my hand where my heart was and stared at Iggy, who only looked mad at me.

"Fine." I say quietly, standing up. I get as far away from Iggy as I could and wait, my mind now fully set. Once I realized Max and Fang were asleep, I held out my fingers. They started glowing a little.

Walking to Iggy who was half sleeping, I place my fingers on his forehead. The light glows brightly then goes out. I could do other things then make people see.

Once I fully knew Iggy was fast asleep, I bent down and gently kissed him on his cheek.

"Goodbye Iggy." I whisper in his ear. I quietly walk away and into the forest. As soon as I was far enough, I took to the clear night sky. As I look back, I see the dim glow of the fire. A tear rolls down my face but I quickly brush it away. I hope Iggy has good dreams.

* * *

**Nudge: Oh my god! I can't believe it! Terra left?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: Well if your just as surprised as Nudge then keep reading cause we're getting pretty close to the e.n.d.**

**Fang: You listen to the Black Eyed Peas to much. **

**Me: What? They're awesome! **

**Fang: Whatever.**

**Me: Until next time....**

**Flock/Me: See you then!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: Okay, chapter 23, right here. I hope you like it. It's a little strange but I was listening to the Soul Eater ost. Second one. It's really cool when you read the nightmare : I own nothing.**

**Flock/Me: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 23:

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

"Fine." Was the last quiet words I hear Terra speak. I hear her walk away and I'm glad. I was so angry at her and I don't even know why! She drives me insane! Of course, right now I was mad at the fact she wanted to see if Jeb was right. I know I should be happy for her, but I can't. What if Jeb was right? Right and wrong? What if really, her parents didn't die? What if they were alive? Would she stay with me, or go with her family? Of course she would choose family! She would! Or would she?

My head hurts from all the questions so I go back to listening. It was the one good thing about being blind. I could hear everything around. I could hear the little ones sleeping, Max and Fang conversation in whispers, and suddenly hear Terra sniffle.

Okay, I know I'm suppose to feel bad here, but right now my blood filled with anger every time I think of her.

After a while my eyes get droopy and I half fall asleep. That's when I hear something I didn't expect.

"Goodbye Iggy." Terra's whispers filled my head but before I could open my eyes, I get really sleepy and fall to the ground.

_The world around me was blood red and burnt to the ground. I stood on what looked like red water. Stood right on top without falling in._

_I look around. Nothing but the burnt earth. Inside there was a horrible feeling in my gut._

_I start walking in some direction. As I walk, there are tiny ripples where I step._

_Suddenly there was movement to one side of me, like someone was running. I stop and look around, but no one is there. I here on my other side and turn, but still nothing._

_"Who's there?" I ask loudly. No answer. I contiun walking with cantion, looking left and right._

_Suddenly I hear laughter, like from a child and swing around._

_"Come out right now!" I order. "Come out and fight me!" There was more laughing but I couldn't tell where it was coming from._

_"Poor little Iggy." I voice sounding like some little kid. "He's nothing but dead wight. Not even Terra likes him." It said. I clunch my teeth._

_"You better show yourself!" I yell in any direction._

_"Or what?" The voice said to me. "You'll get angry?"_

_"I'm warning you!" I say back._

_"Do you hear that?" Suddenly it's like there are two different people saying the same thing at the same time. "He warned us. You warned us just like you warned Terra?" I was confused beyond what you can imagin, but I didn't let it show._

_"What do you mean?" I ask._

_Out of no where, two shadows the size of Angel came out. Their faces looked alike as they turned into a form of a child. Same black hair, tan skin, and yellow, snake-like eyes._

_They smiled a twisted smile._

_"Why do you ask?" They say togther. "You're the one that sent her to her doom."_

_I stare at them. They were both simitircal to each other, doing things at the same time._

_"What do you mean, 'to her doom'?" I ask slowly._

_"Well, well, aren't we filled with questions." They say. Suddenly they seem to multiply and surround me in a circle._

_"You're the one who sent her away." They all say togther. They spoke all at the same time, it hurt my ears. Then they start running around me until it looks like they're standing and running at the same time._

_"You sent your love away, and now you must pay." Now it seemed like there were hunders of them. I couldn't take it anymore. I covered my ears and fell to my knees. "Now you must pay, with her death." They say. I open my eyes wide but get so starteled that I jump. In the water Terra seemed frozen._

_"Terra!" I scream. I try to push my hand into the water, but it was like a forcefield was over it._

_"You must pay." They say again. "Now you must pay!" They say. I look around but suddenly shadows from the waters grabbed me and held on to me, pulling me into the water._

_Deeper and deeper I desended until I let out my breath that came as bubbles. Tried to hold my hand out but soon I so far down, no one could get me._

_"How does it feel to see your own death?" The words faded in a haze as I blacked out._

I woke, my eyes wide. I took in a deep breath as though the dream was real. Though everything was black, I could tell it was mourning.

I listened intently. Everyone else seemed to be still sleeping. Let's see. Angel, Nudge, Gasman, Max, Fang…. What. Where was Terra? I couldn't hear her.

"Terra?" I asked in a whisper. No one answered. "Terra?" I ask more loudly. Still nothing. I stand up and though I can't see, I did a 360 in that one spot. "Terra?" I called out loudly. Then everyone woke up. I heard everyone moan as they opened their eyes.

"What's going on Iggy?" I hear Max ask me, but I don't need to answer.

"Hey, Terra's gone!" I hear Gazzy say loudly. Suddenly, it's like my heart turns to ice. Terra was gone, and it was all my fault.

* * *

**Nudge: Ah man! Scary dream!**

**Gazzy: Creepy. Hey, is it ironic that Terra hoped Iggy would have a good dream?**

**Me: I don't know. *turns to reader* I hope your enjoying so until next time....**

**Flock/Me: See you next time!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: Chapter 24. I hope you enjoy.**

**Gazzy: Or else. **

**Me: He's kidding! Remember: I own nothing!**

**Flock/Me: Enjoy!=)**

**Gazzy: I'm not kidding.  
**

* * *

Chapter 24:

_Max's (p.o.v):_

Waking up really wasn't my best quiltiy, but seeing Iggy standing up, looking all worried got me to my feet. Then, as if my mourning couldn't get much better, I hear Gazzy say something that drives adrenaline into my veins.

"Hey, Terra's gone!" I quickly did a 360, but saw no Terra.

"Where is she?" I ask trying to calm myself down, but no one seemed to know.

"She went to find her family." Angel says. I look at her. She had her determined face on but said nothing else.

"We have to get her!" Nudge says quickly.

"Yeah!" Gazzy agrees.

Immediately I mentally agree to this. Turning to Fang, who only nodded yes. Then Iggy who, if he could see, was looking at the ground.

What happen to him? I mean, Terra was mad about Iggy not agreeing, but did she really just leave?

We all packed up quickly but as we did, I needed to talk to Iggy. I pulled him aside from the others and he looked surprised at me.

"Iggy, what happen? Why did Terra leave?" Iggy didn't look my way. He had been expecting this.

"It's all my fault. She left because of me." Iggy says to me. My eyes widen but he says no more.

"And? What did you do?" I ask impatiently. His head was down and he clutched his fists.

"Because I said I didn't care." I knew I wouldn't get more out of him and only nod. He got mad. Iggy got mad at Terra and said things he didn't mean. "I have to make things right." Saying this surprised me and I saw him look at me with determination. I knew he couldn't see but I smiled at him. I knew now how he felt about Terra.

"I'm proud of you Iggy." I say to him. He looks surprised at me but I only give him a hug and get my things.

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

We head southeast. My heart was racing the whole time. In my head all I could think about was how many times I was going to say sorry to her, how I was going to make things right.

You know, the suckish part about being blind is, time seems to be slower. All I want to do is get to Terra as fast as I can, but time seems to go on forever. I had told everyone I wouldn't stop until I found her and though they said it would be more then a six hour flight, I said I didn't care. I told them I would go on without them if I had to. Of course I would never do that. I would probably be in Texas before I would stop to realize I was in the wrong place. Plus I loved the flock. I couldn't go on without them.

Finally I here Fang say the magical words.

"We've just crossed the border. We're now in New Mexico." I try to keep on a determined face on, but inside I was smiling.

Somehow, being a blind mutant bird kid, I sort of knew where I was going. Somehow, I felt connected to Terra and knew where to find her. I think we all had that trace in us, but I felt strongest to Terra.

By the time we landed I listened carefully. I could only here birds and other animals, though I knew we were in an open area.

"There's Terra!" Gazzy says. My heart starts racing as Max and the others guide me.

Damn, how I wish I could see. If I could, I think I would be able to see my heart almost popping out of my chest.

* * *

**Me: Okay, we are getting close to the end, but not yet. **

**Nudge: We do hope you are enjoying the fan-fiction.**

**Gazzy: Or else.**

**Me: He's still kidding. See you next time!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Me: Alright, chapter 25, here we are. **

**Nudge: I can't believe we're almost to the end. It's really sad. ='(**

**Me: It's alright. Maximum Ride will live on forever!**

**Max: I didn't know one of my powers were immortality. **

**Me: *sigh* Remember: I own nothing Enjoy!=)  
**

* * *

Chapter 25:

_Terra's (p.o.v):_

Jeb was right. My past was real.

Flying all night, aderline filling my blood, tears filling my eyes, but I kept moving on. I tried to kept my mind on finding my parents, but my thoughts wondered to Iggy. How I felt so betrayed by him. How hurt I felt.

Before I knew it I had crossed the border of New Mexico, the sun beginning to rise, but I didn't quit flying. I didn't even realize I was tired.

Somehow, in my heart, I knew where I was going and landed on a small ranch with trees all around. It was abandon, but still looked good. The house was large. I found the key and found it had eight rooms, five bathrooms, a large living room and kitchen, and computer room.

Well, glad to see my parents had money.

Everywhere in the house, everything remained. The furniture, computer, TV, and pictures. There were hunders of them, everywhere! From the looks of them, there were only three people living in the house. I recognized myself, then there were two others. Both adults. One had dark brown hair but had my gray eyes, and the other had my extremely dark red hair. I was looking at my parents.

When I saw one of the beds, then I realized how tired I was because I had collapsed and didn't wake up until the light of the sunset made me. When I found myself in the house, I could hardly believe it.

I looked out the window and to my surprise, saw something I couldn't recognize. Two stones were set parallel to each other. I insistently felt drawn to them and went out back.

Staring at my parent's graves is bring tears to my eyes. I stare at them for the longest time until I fall to my knees. I don't even notice the streaks of tears on my face.

"Mom? Dad?" I whisper.

Then everything comes into my head at once. I suddenly remember everything. My life with my parents, their death, the accident, the scientists, coming to the School, Iggy.

Iggy. He came. He was the first bird kid I'd met at the School, and after that he was still the first. Iggy was there. He caught me when I fell, and he stayed when I was in pain. He made me laugh for the first time, and he showed me….he showed me how to be free. Iggy, was it really a cowenstdest that I fell for you?

Suddenly, my heart ached. I missed the flock. I missed Iggy.

But I betrayed them. They would never let me come back.

_I have to make things right._ I think to myself.

Then, as if on que, I hear the sound of landing. My heart lifted. I could tell that was the Flock from anywhere.

"There's Terra!" I never thought I would be so happy just to hear Gazzy's voice. I turn around and stand up. My eyes widen and true enough, the Flock stood there in the flesh, and they were running my direction.

"Terra, Terra!" The little ones chanted. Angel started to hug me and so did Nudge. I look at all of them in surprise. Max ran up with Fang and Iggy following behind.

"You….came." I say because it's the only words that will come out of my mouth. Max smiled at me.

"Well you know, birds of a feather." She said. I give her a hug and she hugs back.

Suddenly, my attention falls on Iggy who's looking right at me. I let go of Max and soon it's like it's only Iggy and I standing there.

"I….." Iggy starts but I don't let him finish. I hug him and hold him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Iggy. I never meant to betray you." Tears are falling down my face and I close them tightly. Iggy starts to hold me too.

"I'm sorry too." He whispers. "I never meant to hurt you." I open my eyes wide and stare at him. He had tears in his eyes too. Tears, and a smile I'll never forget.

* * *

**Angel/Nudge: Awwww!**

**Max: You know, this story is actully really cool.**

**Me: Ya! Approval! **

**Max: *shacks head but smiles anyway* **

**Flock/Me: See you next time!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Me: This is another shorty but it explains what happens next**. **Remember: I own nothing!**

**Flock/Me: Enjoy!=)  
**

* * *

Chapter 26:

_Max's (p.o.v):_

It felt great to see Terra's face again. To see Terra with Iggy again. They were meant to be.

After that we went inside. We were all so tired and because of the extra hours we pushed so it would take us only four hours made us more tired, but it was worth it.

Terra had managed to get some food for us, which we devoured for having had no lunch.

"So you use to live here?" Nudge asks looking around.

"Yeah." Terra says. "I can remember everything now. About what happen. Everything."

"This place is so big, we should live here." Gazzy says.

"You think?" Terra says. She looks around the room herself. "I guess we could. I think there's a town somewhere, and this place is very salcued." She turns to me. "What do you think?"

I think about it. I mean, the place is large, and it's a ranch. There's penalty of space and I think my mom isn't that faraway. Plus I don't think the School could really find us out here anyway, and the house was really _Terra's_ house so it wasn't like we were just taking it.

I look at her and smile.

"Why not?" I say. The little ones all cheered. Iggy, Terra, and even Fang smiled at this.

I guess this was home sweet home know.

* * *

**Me: I got nothing to say so....**

**Flock/Me: See you next time!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Me: Alright, chapter 27. This ones a bit longer. I suggest listening to head-banging music when reading the fighting : I own nothing.**

**Flock/Me: Enjoy! =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 27:

_Terra's (p.o.v):_

We had been living in this house for about two days now. We got all the food we needed, we were even able to get the TV and Internet up. We had hot water and best of all, no one was around to disterbe us. We had all we needed out of life and no one knew we were there, which is totally fine by me.

Max was really happy because not only was she able to get to her mom, it only took about an hour to get there. Max could go and visit anytime she wanted. I have yet to visit Max's mom, but she told me that we'd all get to go tomorrow.

Still, something was bugging me. I mean, we could only stay in hiding so long. How long would it be before the School found us, if they found us? I mean, they were still out there, planning their evil plans. If they ever were to find us, how long would it take?

Another thing was bothering me too. Now that I can remember everything before the accident, I feel a pang of sadness. Part of my life has been a lie to me, and I was only now beginning to know how it feels like to be without parents. Yeah, I lived without them for most of my life, but it still hurts.

I hear a knock on my door.

"It's open." I call. Iggy walks in and my heart fills up.

"Hey, we're all going outside for some flying. You want to come?" Iggy asks.

"Sure." I follow Iggy out the door where the warm sun hits me. Right of way I unveil my wings and head towards the sky where the Flock was. Gazzy started to dive bomb and I followed until I got up in Fang's race against Max, who was winning.

I found myself laughing with all the others until something happens.

"Guys." Iggy's voice sounded so different we couldn't help but to turn around. "Chopper. Big one." Suddenly our blood ran cold. We all looked at each other and head for the ground. We all run into the house and lock the doors, windows, and everything else that could open. Closing all the blinds we hid ourselves in the living room.

Max was pacing and hurt just watching her. I held Angel in my arms, rocking her just a little. Iggy was listening intently, but it didn't take long before we suddenly all heard the loud choppers getting closer and closer. All I could hope for was that it would pass us. But it didn't. Soon it was so loud it had to be above us.

Pounding sounded at all outside doors and we heard the crashing of the windows. They were in the house.

There was pounding at the door and it rang in my ears.

I stood up and so did Iggy. Fang and Max pushed their backs against the door, trying to hold it off. Iggy and I tried to protect the little ones. It didn't take much for the Erasers to bust their way into the room, making Fang and Max fly to different sides of the room.

The first Eraser looked right at me and started to charge at me. I stood my ground firmly until it was so close that I could see right through it's eyes. I made a grab for the monster's waist and pushed it to the ground. Right of way the whole room was filled with Erasers that they overwhelmed everyone.

I stood as close to Iggy as I could.

"To your left Iggy!" I say to him. He punches to his left and barely misses the hit by that Eraser. I couldn't stand him not seeing. I suddenly push past and place my fingers on his forehead. He looks surprised at me but I only begin to fight more. I hope he understands.

Then out of the corner of my eye I see Angel being stuffed into a bag.

"Angel!" I cry out. I try to run to her, but Erasers from all over ganged up on me. One twisted my arm and I cried out in pain, but try to pull away. Not working.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" I yell and with all my strength I was able to free myself from it's grip. I flipped over the tops of the Erasers and when I got to the one who was holding Angel in the bag, I knocked it out with one punch to the face. I open the bag and pull out Angel's uncoise body. I drape her over my back and hope she doesn't slip.

Just as I look up though, five Erasers stood there. I couldn't escape. I was trapped.

"Get away from her!" Iggy's voice called out. He flipped over their backs and garded me.

"Thanks." I say.

"No probo." He says then, without any other word, he took down the Erasers with one swift kick.

To bad there were more. There were too many. They had all of us surrounded.

Now we were really trapped, no longer able to fight them off.

* * *

**Nudge: Oh no! What will happen next? **

**Gazzy: Will the Flock make it out? **

**Angel: Or will this be their final stand?**

**Me: Find out next time on chapter 28!**

**Flock/Me: See you next time!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

No longer able to fight them off, they grabbed us. We were tied up and dragged out. I don't know what hurt the worst, the pain they caused, or the fact they won.

When we got outside, we all gasped. If it wasn't used for evil purposes, I would have said that was the coolest chopper ever. It was ginormous with open sides. I thought, maybe we could escape this way.

We all got in and sat on the ground, tied up to each other. To our horror, the person we all disliked the most, came out.

Jeb smiled his evil, psycho smile at us.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked.

"Shut up!" I yell. "Your not the real Jeb!" Everyone but Terra looked at me. Jeb smiled.

"How did you know?" He asks in a sickly evil voice that was really creepy voice.

"The real Jeb let me out!" Terra says. "He knew something was up!"

"Well, your close, but not quiet." Suddenly, before our eyes, Jeb had turned into a giant Eraser, much bigger then the other ones, but he still looked in control. "You see, we Erasers control the School now. We will control the world just as soon as we get rid of you." He pointed at us. "Your periose Jeb did know something was up and ran away, the coward. The other scientists were a hestile to control, so they are no longer."

Suddenly the chopper lifts off the ground and before we know it we must have been 100 stories up and climbing. I feel a small shift but before I could look, Angel sends thoughts to me.

_Terra got us free. Surprise attack. _She said. I nod a little but kept my eyes on the Eraser. I had to get him distracted for a little while.

"Hey ugly, what exactly are you planning to do when you "supposedly" rule the world?" I ask. The Eraser must have been a whole lot smarter then the others because any other Eraser would have gone crazy if I asked that.

"Well, first, I'm thinking about total annihilation of the human population," Suddenly the thing lifted up, it's ugly paws around my throat. "starting with you." It said.

"NOW!" Terra yelled. Every member of the Flock got up and started fighting the Erasers. Terra kicked the Eraser holding me to the ground and I quickly got up. The monster got up as well. Now he looked like he lost control, but Terra and I stood our ground.

It charged at us and as Terra did an airily kick to it's face, I swivel kicked it to the ground, but it only came to it's knees. Terra stood behind it and started pulling it's head to the back, hoping to brake it's neck, but the monster only got madder. It swung around Terra and started pulling on Terra's wings. Then I heard something I hope I never have to hear for the rest of my life. The monster suddenly snapped her wings like twigs. Terra screamed loudly. She fell to the ground, looking very crippled.

"Terra!" I call out but as I try to get to her, the monster pushes me until I hit the wall.

The monster started to kick Terra until she was at the very edge. Her eyes were wide as she stared but she was in to much pain to get up.

"Nighty night birdy." The monster said pushing her off the edge. She quickly grabbed the ledge and tried to hold on tightly.

"Terra!" I call out one more time. This time, while the thing was distracted, I kicked it until it fell off the side and plummeted to the earth below, but I didn't care. I got down on my stomach just so I could reach for Terra.

"Grab hold!" I call out extending my hand as far as I can.

Terra tried to let go with one hand, but as she does, her other hand slips and the wind kept pulling her away. I grabbed Terra's arm with my other hand, but the wind was too much, I could barely hold on. Terra saw my struggle.

"Iggy, it's too much! You have to let go!" Terra told me. No. No. I couldn't let Terra go. Not now, not ever.

"No! I'm not letting you go!" I say to her.

"You have to! Help the others!" Terra's face was completely tear streaked.

"No! I'm not letting you go! You mean too much to me!" I say.

"Iggy!" She says, but I didn't stop. The wind started to pull Terra harder now. My grip was loosening. "Iggy!"

"I'm not letting you go Terra!" I reassure her.

"Iggy, you can't- But I stop.

"I'm not letting you go because I…I love you Terra!" I yell. Then it's like all the world went on mute. The wind pushed against Terra harder and harder until-


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

_Terra's (p.o.v):_

This was it. I was going to die. The wind pushed against me as for dare life I tried to hold on to Iggy's hand, but it wasn't working. Nothing was working. If Iggy didn't let go, he too would be dragged down.

"Iggy, you can't-

"I'm not letting you go because I….I love you Terra!" Iggy's voice drifts in my ears and suddenly it's like the whole world is put on mute. But it hasn't. The wind kept pushing and just as there was a breathless pause to Iggy's words, I was pulled away from his hands and started falling to the ground.

I was going to die. This was it. I was going to die with Iggy's words still in my ears.

I close my eyes tightly, falling faster and faster to the earth. I try to brace for impact until.

"TERRA!" Suddenly Iggy was there. He reached around me, holding me in his arms and we started slowing down. Then, very lightly, we touch ground, but Iggy crashes to his knees.

I look up at him. He smiled seeing I was alright, or at least to see that I wasn't splattered on the earth.

"Iggy," I start. Then I realize something, and start smiling myself. "this is now three times you caught me." Iggy looks surprised but starts laughing and I laughing with him.

"Now how are you ever going to repay me?" He asks. I sit on my knees next to him.

"How about like this." I start kissing him but he doesn't let go. When I do pull away from him I say this: "I love you too Iggy." Iggy stares at me then smiles and gives me another kiss.

Iggy started flying with me on his back and we go back to the house. Just as we do, the rest of the Flock catches up to us.

We touch down and all look at each other.

"Is everyone alright?" Max asks.

"No," I say. "the Eraser broke my wings." Everyone asked if I was alright.

"Well, I guess we'd better go see my mom." Max says.

Within the hour we had arrived at Max's mom's house. Dr. Martinez looked happy to see her daughter, and the rest of us, and she smiled brightly when Max introduced me. When Max explained about the broken wings, Dr. Martinez took us all to her office. She said she could fix my wings with minor surgery. I don't much remember the surgery part, only that Iggy was right next to me the entire time. When I did wake up, it was already the next day. The whole Flock was there, sleeping, including Iggy.

"You do have a place to stay, don't you?" Dr. Martinez asked Max. Max looks at me then at her mom.

"Yeah, I think we'll be staying at Terra's ranch. It's not that far away so you can visit." Max explained. In my heart, I felt relief. Relief knowing we were going to stay at the ranch. I was thankful to Max.

Going back, Dr. Martinez insisted she drive me while the others flew. Max's half-sister, Ella, came along too, and so did their dog. Iggy wanted to be in the car with me, but I told he should be flying, it was better.

So, while the Flock was flying up above, showing Dr. Martinez which way to drive, I watched from the seat of the car.

"You should be able to fly in a week or so." Dr. Martinez told me, as she saw how pleading I looked up at the sky.

"Thanks." I tell her. "For everything."

"I want to live on the ranch!" Ella says. "Can some weekends I come over?" Ella asks.

"If it's alright with your mom." I tell her. Ella starts cheering and Dr. Martinez smiles at us.

When we get to the ranch, we find a surprise. A black SUV was in the driveway, and Jeb was outside.

We got out and the Flock looked procationed as they got closer to Jeb.

"Don't worry, I'm the real Jeb." He says to us. Of course I couldn't tell, so I didn't put my faith in him.

"Don't worry everyone. He's telling the truth." Angel says. We all sort of take this sigh of relief, but still had our guards up.

"I would be staying long," Jeb says. "I promise. I just thought I'd give you the good news."

"What good news?" Max asks.

"Well, if you turn to channel 22 on your TV, you'd find out." He says. We all look at each other, not knowing what to expect, then everyone rushed into the house, to the TV, where Fang turned it on.

"….and even as we speak, thousands of people have been released from these labs. Thousands more have been arrested." A lady said. "Well if your just joining us, our top stories today are of the mass of top secret government agency being brought now for illegal use of government funding, kidnapping, torture, and murder charges. This secret agency called ITEX has hundreds of branches all over the world such as the School in California and so on…." Her voice kept going but we all stopped listening. Was this for real? Was it true?

We all turn to Jeb.

"Yes, it's true." He says as though he's reading our minds. "As I found out of the Eraser's plan, I had to hurry. I was working on a project that will take down ITEX, but as I heard of the Eraser's plan, I had to run away, otherwise they would have killed me like they did the others." He turned his attention to me. "I knew you would, in some way, find the Flock, and would be safe with them, that's why I freed you." He explained. We all look at each other again. Was it for real? Really?

By then I think we all made up our minds into thinking it was and began to cheer. We laughed, smiled, gave high fives, and all of that. We were finally free.


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Two years later:

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

The past two years were a mere blunder. Everything we could have ever wanted was there for us. We no longer feared the School or any of that. We lived in peace, or as close to peace as you can get seven mutant bird kids and the here every weekend Ella and her mom. Jeb comes over occasionally and we all have a big dinner, but not as much. He says he's working with the people that just got out of the School, trying to find them a better life. I guess I sort of trust him now. Sort of.

Anyway, though the two years gone passed, Terra was trying to find a way to bring back my sight. I tell her I don't need it but she keeps insisting. She gotten quick good at her power. She's now able to use it without her harming herself. Sometimes she bring back my sight, you know, for birthdays and what not, and I pretty cool to see again. Now I can go up to seeing for three days with sleep. Who knows, maybe one day I'll see forever, but until then, I'm just as happy being blind.

Today was different though. Terra woke me up make me see. I don't know what she was doing. It wasn't anyone's birthday or anything.

"Come on!" She whispers. Then I realize everyone else must be asleep. So I get out of bed, put on my good jeans, and follow Terra outside where we head to the sky. We fly into the forest where we stop at the largest tree there was. There was a rather large tree house in it that we made about a year ago.

Terra and I sat down and I stare at Terra, not knowing what was going on.

"You do know what today is, right?" Terra asked. I think.

"Um, April 25?" I say. Terra shacks her head no but laughs.

"Today, two years ago, I fell from the sky, right into you." Terra says pointing at me. I smile. It was. Today was the day that Terra came along and changed my life. Today of all days Terra literally fell for me.

She smiled brightly. She had changed from two years ago. Her hair was longer and she was taller, but I was still taller them her.

Terra holds my arm and lays her head on my shoulder.

"I hope this never changes." She says.

"Yeah." I agree.

Thinking back, being with Terra made me crazy, but in a good way. She got me in a way no one else did. Terra was awesome for that. Looking back, I guess Terra really wasn't the one who fell for me. Looking back I really fell for her. We laughed, we cried, and every time we needed someone, the other was always there. Terra. I guess I didn't need sight to see this. Cause you don't need eyes to see love.


	31. Author's Notes

Author's notes:

Well that's it. The end. My first fan-fiction is finished with. It took exactly one month today, 3/7/10. Sure it took early mornings, late nights, one sick day, and time between homework but I finally got it finished and I got to say, I'm pretty happy with the results, though nothing can replace the feelings I had while writing it. I'd like to thank everyone who was there from the very beginning, or even if you just started, thanks. Your support has kept me going. I'd also like to thank James Patterson for coming up with Maximum Ride. Keep on writing James! And finally I'd like to thank my friends, especially Jane, for introducing me to the Maximum Ride books. I do hope you enjoyed this story and until we meet again…..

Flock/Me: See you next time!


	32. The Lost Chapter: Chapter 5

**I notice this chapter didn't get in even though I thought it did. So, I'm including it as a lost chapter. Sorry about it folks. This is Max's reaction to Terra and is very important so please read. Again, I am very sorry. I don't know how i got lost but it did, so please read the lost you!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Max's (p.o.v): _

Where was he? Why hadn't Iggy returned yet? I feel every worried right now. I'm pacing up and down and can't stand still.

"Where is he?" I ask for the thousandth time.

"If you're so nervous then why don't you go and find him?" Fang asks. I stare at him.

"Like you're not nervous." I say.

"Your right, but I know he's okay." He says not looking at me.

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"Because I'm not freaking out." He says. I was just about ready to argue when Angel said something.

"He's coming, and someone's with him." Angel says. We all look at her then I look at Fang thinking his person is and Eraser gonna threaten his life or something.

I was about to ask Angel more about this person when Iggy came through.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Iggy says in his normal tone. But no one seems to notice since everyone was staring at the girl standing next to him.

She was tall and looked my age. She had deep red hair that was cut short just below the ears and had freckles all over. But what surprised all of us was the blue-black wings on her back.

Her face turned red when she saw us staring. I couldn't help but notice the girl and Iggy holding hands.

"Everyone," Iggy pronounced. "this is Terra. Terra this is everyone. Gasman, Angel, Nudge, Fang, Max, and I'm Iggy!" He says pointing us all out.

"Iggy," I start. "who is she? Why did you bring her here?" I ask. Before Iggy had a chance to say anything, this _Terra_ did.

"I'm sorry." She began. "I fell from the sky and knocked Iggy over." Terra says flushed with embarrassment.

I had no words for this. No one seemed to. The all just stared at her.

"So," Suddenly Nudge says. "you came from the School?" Terra bit her lip but nodded yes.

"Really? How'd you escape?" Gazzy asked. Terra seemed like she had to think about it.

"I….I was set free." Now she looked at everyone. I wonder what's she thinking.

"What do you mean Jeb set you free?" Of course Angel answered. We all froze at the name. Jeb? She knew Jeb?

"I'm not sure." Terra says. "He just told me to get as far away from the School as possible." We all just stared. Jeb let her go. Jeb helped her escape. Just like us.

Iggy seemed to understand we weren't getting anywhere on the subject because what he did next set up for a battle.

"Hey, why doesn't she join us?" Iggy asks. For a second we all look at him in surprise, even Terra.

"That's a great idea!" Gazzy exclaims.

"Yeah!" Nudge says. "That would be great!"

"Wait, wait, wait." I say. "We know nothing about her. How do we know we can trust her?" I add in a whisper.

"We can trust her." Angel says "She just very confessed, that's all. If she joins us, she won't be lost anymore." Angel says.

_What, are you psyche now? _I thought. Angel gave me a big grin.

I turn to Terra. Her face was still a little red. Her big, silver eyes looked not hopeful. All together she looked like a sad little puppy dog.

I turn to Fang.

"Got anything you'd like to add Fang?" Fang shrugged.

"Your choice leader." He said. Not helping.

I rubbed my forehead and looked at Terra.

"You can stay with us Terra, but you better believe I won't hesitate to leave you behind if you show one sign of betrayal." I say. Behind me, the little ones cheer as though they just won something, Fang didn't move and Terra nodded in agreement. Iggy smiled.

It took a lot of control not to tell Iggy Terra's his respondability. Good thing I didn't.

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

I couldn't believe it when I heard Max say Terra could stay. Inside I felt….relief. I'm not sure but there's something about Terra. She makes me feel like myself. And though I hadn't noticed earlier,

My anxiety was gone.

* * *

**Yeah, so sorry about that. But I have good news! It looks like there might be a sequel to this after all. I mean, like stories about what happened after this story took place. I can't guarantee Terra will be in it, but maybe. You'll just have to check soon. I hope to see you soon!**


End file.
